


A Dangerous Game 危险游戏

by Daisy_0914



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Enemies With Benifits, Friendship, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Rough Sex, Soul Bond, Violence, britishisms
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_0914/pseuds/Daisy_0914
Summary: 汤姆里德尔在哈利五年级时打开了密室，而不是二年级。





	1. 兔子洞之下

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Dangerous Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059681) by [Cybrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybrid/pseuds/Cybrid). 



这是五月初的一个晴朗的早晨。大礼堂被施了魔法的天花板显示出蓝天与散播开来的几朵高云。如果不是一半的格兰芬多魁地奇球队队员被霍格沃茨高级审查官禁赛，这样的天气正适合飞行。哈利坐在了格兰芬多的长桌上，与罗恩坐同一长凳。在他们的对面，赫敏完全被至少有一打书高的一摞书挡住了。桌上桌下，整个大礼堂都是在就餐时看书的学生。O.W.L.s 和N.E.W.T.s 将至，五年级和七年级的整体氛围中带着沉闷的恐慌。然而，没有一个复习中的学生的书目组合像赫敏格兰杰一样不拘一格。她的一摞书中包括了《神秘学》和《古英国巫界传奇》，《神奇动物在哪里》，以及理所当然的，《霍格沃茨，一段校史》。

在赫敏啪的一声合上她的《蛛形纲动物年鉴》，并一脸愁容的将它扔到一摞书的顶端时，哈利从他的盘子中抬起头来。

“我真的不明白为什么是八眼巨蛛！”她愤怒地说道，压实她耳后卷曲的头发。“任何一种八眼巨蛛与石化都没有联系：它们用它们的毒液和网使猎物失去行动能力！” 

“这是被斯莱特林本人施咒的八眼巨蛛，不是吗，”罗恩和着一口的土豆泥含糊地说到。他在赫敏的瞪视下瑟缩了，咽下土豆泥快速地说：“无论如何，那是厄尼·麦克拉根告诉我的。” 

“你不是真的相信海格是有责任的！”

“你知道我不！而且不论如何，在艾瑞克·伯恩斯遇袭之后，没有人会相信。海格怎么可能在他在阿兹卡班时做那事？我打赌她感到十分忧虑。”

“她”指谁毫无疑义。他们都转而看向了上座。

乌姆里奇暂栖在位于中心的邓布利多的椅子的边缘。在其他所有老师都在席（除去海格和特里劳妮）时，那空着的椅子对于她来说瞬间变得刺眼。女校长的神情鬼鬼祟祟而又紧张。她球根状的，突出的眼睛频繁地从众多铺卷在她桌上在信件和卷轴中弹起，从而观察大厅中频繁窃窃私语的学生。

那景象让哈利露齿而笑--就在几周前，她坐在椅子上，在早、中、晚餐向着他们傻笑，仿佛那是一个王座。

“他们肯定会释放他，”赫敏充满希望地说道，“我期望着可以在今早的预言家日报上看见这个新闻…”

在他们都在深思赫敏的陈述时，出现了漫长而令人不适的停顿。哈利情绪不定地戳了一块胡萝卜在自己的盘子里。他十分忧心自己的混血巨人朋友被困在阿兹卡班的过小的牢笼里面会过的怎样。守卫阿兹卡班的摄魂怪会对其他巫师产生对他一样的影响吗？

“我得说这是弗雷德和乔治干的，”罗恩最终说道，“这戏剧性的‘斯莱特林的继承人’这事正适合他们做，以及在墙上的字？经典！在他们还是孩子的时候，他们用防水性的墨水将‘Poo’写遍了，并且签上了‘Ron’的名字让我惹上麻烦。当然，那没用，因为我在那时还不会写自己的名字--”

“你当然不能再那样想了，罗恩”，赫敏劝告道，“不能在怀疑海格之后。”

“为什么不？他们不知道海格在五十年前卷入是非--他们也许只是从一个幽灵或者一本书中听说，然后认为这是个很酷的恶作剧。”

“上次有个学生死了！”

“也许他们只是没有听说那一部分。”罗恩停着思考了一会，然后伸出一跟手指。“而且他们任攻击事件随风逝去，从而洗清海格的名声。我跟你打赌，在海格被释放时，他们不再追究了。”

“石化不像是把某人打昏--那是严格意义上的魔法！那会让斯普劳特教授花上几个月的时间种曼德拉草！达芙妮·格林哥拉斯和西蒙·赖特正要错过考试！”赫敏被这一事实吓呆了。

“我倒希望我能错过考试。你不觉得如果我诚挚地请求，他们也会同意我吗？”

“这一点都不有趣！”赫敏将手重重地拍在桌上，餐具发出了嘎嘎声。

但哈利在笑。他喜欢看他两个最好的朋友闹嘴--那让他从这一年中那些糟心的事情中分心；乌姆里奇，火弩箭的失去，邓布利多军的暴露以及他导致邓布利多从学校逃离这个事实。

“不论如何，受害者的模式排除了弗雷德和乔治犯案的可能性。”赫敏在哈利和罗恩的笑声逐渐消失时沉思道，“达芙妮·格林哥拉斯，在邓布利多离开后的那一周被袭击--她是个斯莱特林”，她用手指快速列举着说，“然后格兰芬多的小奥利维亚·丹尼尔斯在四月最后一周被袭击，然后是西蒙·赖特，拉文克劳七年级生，在奥利维亚的后一天被袭，再往后的一周没有袭击事件，以及现在，艾瑞克·伯恩斯，又一个拉文克劳。”“对啊”罗恩叹息道，“弗雷德和乔治会让整个特别行动调查组都遭殃的。”

“说起来，你们不觉得犯/人是马尔福吗？”

“对！”哈利坚决地说，无视赫敏的白眼。“肯定是马尔福，或者是另一个食死徒的儿子。无论如何，这才能和伏地魔在某种程度上联系起来”，他沉下声音，“去年在墓地，他夸耀自己传承于斯莱特林。也许这里有另一个和穆迪一样的卧底。”

“我打赌是乌姆里奇！”

赫敏无视了罗恩。“你之前说过这个了，哈利。我们只是在绕圈。”

“但你不觉得这意味着什么吗？如果伏地魔相信他起源于斯莱特林，这解释了墙壁上的文字”，哈利坚持着自己的想法，“而且袭击是从邓布利多离开后开始的--你不认为这有些过于蹊跷了吗？”

“对，但为什么要石化一个斯莱特林的学生？”赫敏皱起眉头，用手指按压着她的太阳穴。“这说不通。我不明白凶手的动机：这就像是犯人随机选择受害者，只要有人在周围。再说，即使这与神秘人有联系，我也同意这一点，相信是马尔福犯案并没有什么实质性作用。你跟踪他多久了？三个星期？但你仍然没有找到任何证据。”

“他的行为很奇怪”，哈利强调。

“他上个月和潘西分手了，他当然会举止不自然！”赫敏抬起她的手然后转回去和罗恩争论，而罗恩正在思考那牵强附会却非常令人愉快的理论-乌姆里奇不仅仅是为伏地魔卖命，而且，事实上，是伏地魔本人的伪装。

他们持续争论着，但哈利一直提防着正独自坐在斯莱特林长桌尾的马尔福。他毫无疑问的看起来诡计多端，哈利想到。马尔福的奸诈可能有什么外部因素（马尔福从未从预言家日报中抬起头来），但哈利就是知道有什么事情发生了，以及他迟早会知道到底发生了什么。 

第二天早上是连着的两节魔药课。哈利在斯内普讲迷乱剂时挣扎着不睡着。每过几分钟他就点一点头，让罗恩轻推自己来保持清醒。前一晚哈利直到凌晨才睡着。当他终于疲惫地睡着了，他再一次梦到了走向神秘事务司的那条长长的走廊。他失重地漂浮到了以黑色铺地的走廊，穿过走廊深处那扇平滑的门，进入一个点着使人不安的冷蓝色的圆形房间。正当其中一扇没有门把手的门要静静的打开之时，他醒了，颤抖着，充满了兴奋之感。门后，是一个黑暗的，洞穴般的房间，里面都是木制的高架，架子上放着乳白色的物品…哈利并没有看清楚那些到底是什么。..也许那是一瓶瓶的魔药…迷惑剂……

哈利在罗恩用手肘戳他肋骨并在他耳边嘶声“起来！下课了”时猛地抬起头。

他探了探头。斯内普已经在黑板上写完了长长的原料清单。

“--以及你们会在我桌上的容器中找到毛螃蟹的尖牙。每两位学生拿一颗-如果你们在萃取毒液时洒出了毒液，组内两位成员都会在这次实操中拿T –”

学生们站了起来，开始准备他们的坩埚，椅子摩擦地板发出声音。哈利在罗恩站起来时也站了起来，困倦无神地揉了揉眼睛。 

“我有错过什么吗？”哈利在罗恩安置他的坩埚于共同的燃烧器时--显然罗恩的比哈利的生锈和凹痕更多--问道。

“没有--他不停的说喷嚏草有多么昂贵，然后在西莫不知道要在加了坏血病草之后再分几次煮魔药时扣了格兰芬多十分。”

“饭桶。”

“对--他在帕金森答出什么是独活草时给了她二十分。话说回来，你怎么了？你在讲课的时候都睁不开眼睛。”

哈利压低了他的声音。“我又做了一个关于神秘事务司的梦-我终于穿过了圆形房间；之前我告诉你的那个。那里有这样放着许多架子的这样高的房间--”

在罗恩制造一种奇怪的抽气声时，哈利的声音逐渐变弱。他转过身，看见斯内普站在他们身后。他的嘴唇抿成细线，毫无血色，他的鹰钩鼻上方，眉头紧皱。哈利有种不祥的预感，觉得斯内普听见了他们刚才在说的话，并且感到狂怒--（说的委婉一点）他们的关系从哈利在他们的最后一节大脑封闭术课，在冥想盆内被抓开始，就不怎么和睦了。

“韦斯莱…波特，我不认为允许你们两个人搭档做魔药是理智的。迷乱剂的制作非常困难，很可能是你们的能力所不及的。”他对他们两人说道，眼睛却盯着哈利的。“德拉科，”他说，提高了音量。马尔福从自己的坩埚中抬起头并小跑过来，显然很开心被邀请来看两人被责备。“你愿意宽容的和波特合作吗？我很抱歉把你和一个如此…令人失望的…学生组队，但我恐怕如果波特被允许和韦斯莱一组，他会花一整节课闲聊。”

马尔福得意地向哈利笑了一笑，“当然，教授。我会确保他不碰任何重要的东西的。” 

“斯莱特林加五分。波特，去给你的搭档取原料。”斯内普专横的说,转而恐吓洒了绿色的液体在长裤上，并手忙脚乱的尝试着趁还没有人注意到，用魔杖清除它的纳威。

哈利在走向储藏柜之前给了马尔福一个凶狠的眼神。罗恩在经过他时惭愧地重拍了他的肩膀。几分钟后，他在马尔福的长凳前重重的放下整桶原料，并开始不情愿地用研钵和研杵磨碎坏血病草的茎。

这个低天花板且似酒窖的教室内的空气中充满了忧虑。这是O.W.L. 开考前的倒数第二节魔药实操课，斯内普正在教室内的两列坩埚间来回走动，显然心情糟糕。哈利可以听见学生协商的窃窃私语，来避免吸引斯内普的注意力。煮迷惑剂产生的蒸汽并没有帮助--哈利的头昏沉沉的，于是不经意间，他加工了需要剂量的三倍的独活草。 又完成了一锅，克拉比和高尔仿佛完全忘记了他们要做的魔药是什么；高尔用他的研杵在案板上画圈，克拉比在他们的魔药吐白沫出锅掉落至地时搅拌魔药，全程神情茫然地凝视着中间。

“你槌完那个了吗？” 马尔福要求到。哈利迅速地藏起了多余的粉碎草药，并无言地递过案板。马尔福大步走到他的那一侧桌边，并冷笑着接过了它。他那固定在巫师袍上级长徽章下的小小的银色“I”在低光下微微的闪光。靠近看，哈利注意到马尔福看起来不怎么好。即使他的头发和长袍都完美的整洁，他的脸色比平时更苍白,黑眼圈比平时更重了。

“你怎么了？”哈利在马尔福将独活草倒进坩埚并开始逆时针方向搅拌时问到。“你爹地没有给你买足够多的礼物吗？”

马尔福没有被激将到，但他的手紧握着长柄勺。  
“或者…爹地惹到了伏地魔？”

马尔福听见这个名字抽搐的如此厉害，以致几滴橙黄色的魔药飞溅到了他熨烫整洁的长袍。他在它们开始冒烟时嘶声，然后用他的魔杖使他们消失了。他转向哈利。

“你怎么敢--”

“所以他是惹上麻烦了？他这次做错了什么？”

马尔福的鼻孔大张，握紧了拳头。但他显然在重新考虑后不作回应。他转回去面向他们的魔药，开始用移液管加从毛螃蟹的尖牙中提取出来的毒液，小心翼翼的滴下一滴，同时搅拌。“你可以快一点磨喷嚏草吗，波特？”

哈利没有加快速度磨喷嚏草。相反，他随意的靠在了长凳上，用小心选择的安抚语调让马尔福抓狂：“所以是因为生日礼物？别担心，马尔福--我不认为一把新扫帚会帮你战胜格兰芬多的。毕竟，慢的不是你的扫帚。”

“操。我的生日要下个月。”

哈利认为这是一个异常蹩脚的回击。马尔福显然也是这样想的，因为他脸红着特别用力地搅拌着魔药。

“真的是这样吗？”哈利嘲弄道，“我绝对会把这件事写到我的日记里的。”

令他震惊的是，马尔福脸色立马变得苍白，手松开了移液管。他看起来甚至都没有注意到魔药中蒸发出的立马变为锈红色的毒烟。

“是你—”马尔福抽了口气，“你拿着它…当然是你…你是个蛇佬腔..”

哈利退后了一步，以远离举止怪异的马尔福，以及正在猛烈的冒泡并发出劈啪声的冒烟魔药。

“波特！”斯内普在穿过那些因他们坩埚发出奇怪声响而警觉，并围在坩埚周围观察魔药自毁过程的学生时吼到。

“在课堂最开始，我特意指示你们不要一次加完所有的毒液。为你无法遵守最简单的指令的无能，格兰芬多扣二十分。”

“嘿！”哈利喊叫着。但似乎在斯内普迅速销毁魔药后，抗议不公平已经没有了任何意义。

“可以停止了。”斯内普向全班说到。“你们都使自己充分的窘迫了整整一早上--我只能安慰我自己，课堂上大部分学生都不能继续学习N.E.W.T.等级的课程。装好你们制成的魔药--除了你隆巴顿--你要在午餐期间刮掉你坩埚里的烂泥--下课！”

哈利猛烈转体来挡住马尔福，但他已经走了。他抬起头看，瞥见了某人长袍的边缘消失在门后。

“厄运，搭档。”罗恩说到，拍拍他的肩膀。

“不是我--马尔福说了一些关于他生日的傻话，然后我说了一些话…我忘了我确切说了什么…然后他的脸色刷白，于是把尖牙的毒液全部滴进了坩埚！”哈利在试着回想他们之间的对话时心不在焉的说，“他说了一些关于我是蛇佬腔的事…”

“真是个疯子。”

赫敏在学生挤满了大礼堂时赶上了他们，留下被遗弃的纳威一人。“噢，我希望这个不会在O.W.L.s被考到--我差点没有及时加喷嚏草，而且我们的魔药最终看起来更偏向于淡黄色，而不是柠檬黄！”她快速地说着。在她后面，罗恩向哈利夸张的白了个眼。 

哈利几乎没有听见赫敏讲话。他的眼睛正盯着斯莱特林桌…但马尔福不在那。他这么急着去哪？他会在猫头鹰棚屋正给他父亲送信，讲他误以为的哈利发现的什么事吗？或者是，哈利又想到，和他正怀疑的马尔福参与了石化事件相一致，他正急着赶去墙上的血字提到的‘密室’来安排另一场袭击…

“我还不饿，”他对罗恩和赫敏说到，“我觉得那些魔药的烟让我没胃口。我们魔咒课见，好吗？”

他的朋友们发出了同情的声音。哈利在大步走出拱门并小跑向西塔时听见罗恩告诉赫敏“他昨晚没睡好”。

他没在猫头鹰棚屋找到马尔福，尽管哈利所知道的马尔福的那只大雕不在这。然而，在他回去的路上，在他想着回格兰芬多塔去睡个小觉而走在一楼走廊时，他听见了两个人在前面轻声争论着。哈利停下，小心的躲到了角落。

马尔福和帕金森正站在走廊中间。他们互相站的很近，马尔福正在迅速且轻声讲话。

“…来帮我……找到某样东西…波特…” 

哈利在角落缓慢向前移动到走廊下的小路，匍匐前进。他知道自己的身体会被正立在去往魔法史的路上的过大盔甲遮挡一半。

他在新的有利位置可以听的更清楚许多。

“…你要知道这多么重要，潘西。波特在魔药课上说漏嘴了什么--而且他是个蛇佬腔，我不敢相信我忘了这一点--记得他在二年级怎么让蛇到麦克米伦那边去的吗？正是这样。”  
帕金森的眼神穿过马尔福的肩膀，眼睛睁大。马尔福肯定注意到了她表情的变化，因为他转了过来，并拿出了魔杖。

“偷听啊，波特？”马尔福狂怒地咆哮道，但紧握着魔杖的手正颤抖着，关节发白。在他的后方，帕金森在角落里消失了。

哈利无视了马尔福的魔杖。“你以为我在干嘛！”他问到，为好奇心所煎熬。

“不要装蒜--我知道你在魔药课上的嘲笑是什么意思。”

“什么嘲笑？”哈利及其挫败地叫喊道，“我甚至都不记得我说了什么。”

“别对我说谎！”马尔福呼喊着，不耐烦地把手指插进头发。“我没时间陪你玩。”

然后，在哈利可以做除了从口袋中掏出魔杖之外的事之前，马尔福对他的包施了切割咒，导致包从正中间破裂了开来。包里的东西包括了几本掉在地上发出重击声的厚教科书，发出碎玻璃声的一瓶墨水 ，一个放着哈利魔咒课作业的卷轴，以及赫敏施了变幻咒的金加隆。东西四散在地板上。

哈利无比困惑的看着马尔福蹲了下去，不顾哈利举起的魔杖和正在缓慢流散开的倒翻的墨水，并开始狂暴的到处翻找那一堆东西。他扫开几支羽毛笔和半包甘草棒棒糖，开始翻查书本，在没有找到想找的某样东西时，他渐渐变得更加失望。最终，马尔福抬起头，和震惊中的哈利对视。

“它在哪？”他咆哮到，尽管他的语气中带着恳求。

“到底是什么鬼，马尔福？” 

“噢梅林…它应该是在这儿的…他会杀了我爸的…”马尔福呜咽到，一边再次搜寻着。  
他看起来对于哈利的教科书和线装笔记本有特别的关注。他翻来覆去看了好多遍，然后快速翻过它们，好像他正期待着他会找到一些隐藏在里面的东西。哈利因不曾抱希望的怀疑被证实而张大了嘴。他记起小天狼星告诉他伏地魔在这几个月一直在格里莫广场找着什么。

“一件武器。上一次他没有的某样东西。”

“那是什么？”他兴奋地问， 蹲伏着用手臂抓紧马尔福。“伏地魔让你给他找什么？和那些袭击事件有关，对吗？”

但马尔福掰开了他紧握的手，带着吃惊和恐慌逐渐后退。什么也没说，他转过身，在走廊上冲刺起来。

“嘿！！！”哈利吼叫道，并开始追赶他。但在他跑了几步后，他想起包里的东西还摊在地上。尽管有些是无伤大雅的，还有一些，比如说活点地图，被施了魔法的加隆以及小天狼星的刀，则让人怀疑。

“该死--恢复如初！”他在再一次追赶马尔福前迅速铲起大部分的东西放回包里，把活点地图、刀和加隆塞进口袋。但当他拐过走廊，出现了三路交叉口和一段移动中的楼梯。

到处都没有马尔福的踪迹。

他再一次咒骂了开来，调整起肩膀上的包背带。

“注意用语。”

哈利惊的跳了起来，转过身看见潘西帕金森双臂折叠，靠在正石墙上。他肯定是刚跑着经过了她却完全没有看到她。

“不要像这样偷偷接近别人！” 

帕金森抬起一边的眉毛，没有回应哈利。

哈利来来回回的扫视着走廊，然后走近帕金森。

“告诉我发生了什么--你知道马尔福以为我拿着什么吗？”

“我不能说，”帕金森说到，站直起来，提起她的包往肩膀上背。

哈利在她可以离开之前拽住了她的手臂。

“你必须得帮我，帕金森--潘西”他恳求道，“我不知道伏地魔到底在让马尔福找什么东西，但如果他拿到了那样东西，对所有人都没有好处。” 帕金森拽开了他的手臂。哈利觉得她看起来很煎熬；她的手指在羊毛衫领口扭动，嘴唇撅起。她焦急地盯着空无一人的走廊。  
“格林哥拉斯是你的朋友吧？”哈利紧逼着说，“她是第一个被石化的。”

潘西看起来做出了决定。“我知道，”她紧张的嘶声道，“这已经过去很久了…我想告诉你…”她咬着嘴唇，停下了。她看向四周。“但我们不能在这说--任何人都可能经过这里。”

在哈利可以指出她绝对和马尔福在魔法史的走廊上争吵关于伏地魔交给他的任务得很开心之前，她转过身，然后决然地大步走向左边的叉口。哈利急切地追赶着她，为可以得到某些答案这一承诺感到兴奋。最终，在一整年的不明真相中，在一整年的除了伏地魔在寻找某种神秘的，无名的武器以外无所知晓中，他会知道正在发生什么。

对于有着如此短粗的腿的人来说，潘西走得很快。哈利奋力赶上潘西，她左转两次，然后右转到一条略微破旧的，不怎么使用的走廊。她在半路停下，推开一扇写着剥落的镀金涂料的“女士”的绿色的门。

“快。”她在哈利停在门前时不耐心的说道。

“等等--潘西，那是女生的盥洗室。” 

“所以呢？”她毫无表情地问。

哈利含糊的做着手势，来传达自己不是个女孩。

潘西转了转眼睛，步入了盥洗室。哈利在门旋转着关上前急忙抓住门，然后，最后一次扫视来确认没有人看见他跟着潘西帕金森走进盥洗室，他充满尴尬和好奇，走了进去。

有些出乎他的意料，它的内部看起来就像是一间普通的霍格沃茨的盥洗室，只是没有男用便池。

在盥洗室的中央，有一个六边形的基座，在圆柱的周围有着一圈洗手盆，沿着一边的墙壁，有一排隔间厕所。令哈利惊慌的是，其中一间隔间的门关着，并且在门上有着“使用中”的字样。

“别害羞，波特，多亏了哭泣的桃金娘，这儿除了我们没有任何人。”

哈利放下心呼了口气。他现在模糊的记起了赫敏告诉过他有个被一个特别讨人厌的幽灵占领的厕所。他转回去面向潘西，然后停下了。

可能是因为天窗外的光透过玻璃而呈现的柔和的绿光，潘西的眼睛明亮而有生机。她的举止不知怎的有所变化，在这之前，她看起来焦虑而害怕，然而现在她挺直站立着，脸带微笑，一只手放在臀侧。

她的另一只手正握着她的魔杖。

哈利的眼睛瞥向魔杖，然后感到一阵不安，但立刻镇压住了。潘西一直以来在黑魔法防御术上都是个垃圾：她念咒速度很慢，而且她的行动是可预测的。

“行吧，你说。马尔福在找什么？”

潘西扬起头转向一边。这姿势在她身上看起来很奇怪。“马尔福？”她说，仿佛她忘了哈利在这儿的原因。她的声音清亮而放松。“噢，他一整年都在找一本黑色的小本，但他没有多少运气。”她愉快的笑着，向哈利靠的更近。哈利慢慢向后方的洗手盆那边退了一步。“这真的很好笑，实际上；显然伏地魔王让他的父亲找它，但他在几年前给了某个穷女孩--我认为他想让那女孩的父亲惹上麻烦-然后他再也没有听见关于那本本子的消息！正如你可以想象到的，黑魔王没有被这逗笑。” 

“它是做什么用的？它是某种武器，对吗？”哈利问。然后，在他的大脑控制住嘴巴之前，他注意到潘西说了伏地魔的名字。哈利只听见过极少数人叫伏地魔的名字，而且只有较少数的人可以不退缩地说。

潘西正看着哈利的额头。她盯着哈利的伤疤，就和哈利所讨厌的人们一直在做的那样。 “它是用来做什么的…”她沉思到，“我想它是一种武器…”一个恶毒的露齿笑缓慢摊开在整张脸上。

有什么事正错得离谱。哈利退后了一步，抵到了洗手盆。他尝试着偷偷从后口袋中拿出魔杖。

潘西迅速向他走近了一步，在他反应过来之前挥动了她的魔杖。魔杖令人吃痛地抵着他喉结下的喉咙。哈利突然意识到她用左手拿着魔杖-他可以发誓潘西是右撇--潘西-或者说占用着潘西的身体的某人，哈利可以确定这肯定不是她--正在对着他笑。哈利的手攥紧了魔杖，  
靠在身体一边，指着地面。那女孩向前靠，踮起脚尖，如爱人般在他耳边轻声说道。

“~ 打开 ~”

他的后方发出石头刮擦的巨大声响。哈利背后的洗手盆似乎向上移开了。哈利的手臂在他踉跄着找到平衡时做风车状旋转-让他感到害怕的是，一个黑暗的洞穴在他下面打开着，而且他的脚只有一半还在洞穴的边上的地面。

他尝试着抓住洗手盆，或是底座，甚至是潘西。他在那一霎那看见了她的脸，因恶毒得意的笑而狰狞。她放了一只小手在哈利胸前，向前推了一把。


	2. 斯莱特林的继承人

滴答

哈利感到身下的床板又硬又难受。他举起手来揉了揉眼睛，半梦半醒之间他摸到了自己的眼镜，这让他感到一丝惊讶。他通常睡觉时不戴眼镜...他应该把它放在床头柜上了，而不是歪斜地架在他的鼻子上面。

滴答

朦胧中他有一丝不妙的预感，他忘记了什么至关重要的东西...他脑袋昏昏沉沉，心脏却在胸中狂跳不已。

滴水的声音...

哈利如闪电般起身，他浑身疼痛不已，发出痛苦的呻吟。他的头一跳一跳的疼...。他被什么打晕了...。

慢慢地，他记起了最近几个小时发生的事情。潘西和马尔福的争吵。潘西引诱着他进入了女卫生间。她一直表现得很奇怪，她让他脚下的地板打开了...他掉了下去，摔倒在陡峭的石梯上，翻滚着撞向了墙壁。 。

终于，他睁开了双眼。他的视野中充斥着黑点。他的视野逐渐变得清晰起来，他坐在冰冷的石砖上，在一个巨大的洞穴里。令人不安的绿光照亮了这里，这种光芒看上去像是从周遭的空气中渗出的一样。石蛇盘绕着巨大的柱子，穿过光层，隐没在神秘莫测的黑色天花板里。

这只可能是密室。

哈利用手摸摸自己的脑袋，在他的后脑勺那里发现了一个凹陷，但没有流血。他的脑子里存着一块块的拼图—伏地魔，马尔福的任务，潘西和自称的斯莱特林的继承人—但他似乎无法把它们拼在一起。好像中间那块丢失了，没有那块拼图就没有任何意义了。

他站了起来，肩膀发抖，发出又一声呻吟。他拍着长袍来寻找魔杖，毫不惊讶的发现它没了。他打着寒颤，不仅因为空气寒冷—没了魔杖的他站在巨大又空荡的密室里，感觉极其渺小而脆弱无助。

他揉着酸痛的肩膀，环顾四方，寻找着可能的出口。他什么也看不见，但是后来，他走出了中间的那一圈石柱，奇异的绿光消失了。他转过身来，看到大厅里耸立着一个粗糙的石像，令人生畏。那是一个有着细长胡子，一直垂到衣袍里的老人。

在他的脚下倒着一个蜷缩着的人影。

哈利踉踉跄跄的走向前去，在浅浅的水坑里溅起巨大的水花。那人有一头棕色的秀发，苍白的圆脸。他跪了下去，摇动着她。

“帕金森—嘿，潘西，醒醒！”他嘶声道。

她没有回应。藏在她袖子里的胳膊凉冰冰的。哈利吓坏了，他伸出两指按在她的喉咙上，试图想起怎么找到搏动。过了很长时间，他才摸到一次缓慢的跳动...非常微弱。它就这么慢？他犹豫了一下，脸红着在潘西身上摸索着魔杖，尽量不去碰她的身体。但她的也不在身上。事实上，哈利唯一能找到的就是一本薄薄的黑皮书。

他把它拿出来看了看。它的边缘有点磨损了，但保存的还是不错的。在首页印上了 ‘1943年’的烫金字符。他皱起了眉头。

这一定是潘西所说的马尔福在找的那本“小黑书”。他又翻了一遍，看不出有什么特别之处。 事实上，它看起来更像是麻瓜产物而不是魔法书。 只有第一页上有着“T. 里德尔先生”这个名字，字迹优美，是旧式字体。其他页全是空白。

他的皱眉加深了。“里德尔”看起来很熟悉，但是他不记得之前在哪里看到过。

出于某种原因，这让他预感不妙。

“哈利·波特，欢迎你。”

哈利吓坏了，放下书，暗自咒骂自己没留神。也许是因为他被敲昏了头，但不知怎的，他没立刻意识到他和潘西的魔杖都不见了意味着什么。

像是去年巴蒂·克劳奇假扮穆迪一样，有人一直在假扮潘西。那个人绑架了他们俩。

他跳了起来，踉跄了一下，转过身去，面对声音的主人。他本以为会看到一个食死徒，但是他惊呆了，离他不到十英尺远的地方站着一名与他同龄的男孩，这完全出乎他的意料。

他很高。黑发打着卷儿点缀在他那英俊的脸庞。一枚银绿色的级长徽章别在在他齐整的霍格沃茨制服的领子那里。在他的左手里还拿着—

“那是我的魔杖！”哈利脱口而出。

这个男孩举起了熟悉的冬青魔杖，仿佛在打量着它。“是的。”他用愉悦的熟练的口吻说道。“这真是太好了—比她的那根好用多了。”他实验性的挥了一下魔杖，魔杖末端爆出了黑色的火花。

哈利看到他如此随意的使用自己的魔杖，不禁握紧了拳头。

这个男孩留意到了哈利的动作。他的嘴唇扬起一个小小的弧度。他嘲弄地转动着魔杖，习惯性在他的手指之间优雅地打转。

“你是谁？”哈利问道。“你不是食死徒吗？”

“我不是。”男孩轻声说道。他小心翼翼地挽起袖子，露出了苍白无瑕的前臂。“至于你的第一个问题，我是斯莱特林的继承人，哈利波特。”他对哈利身后的雕像点头。“你就站在我尊贵的祖先脚下。”

哈利皱起了眉头。“你就是那个袭击者，”他缓缓地说。这不是一个问句。“但我不明白为什么—受害者不是随机的吗。 。 。”

这个男孩看起来有点被冒犯到了了，也许是因为哈利忽视了他对他祖先的尊崇。“我有点赶时间。”他说道。“我本来喜欢挑一挑—”

“但为什么？你想要做什么？”

“当然是想和你见上一面。”男孩简洁地说，他的黑眼睛扫过哈利的面庞，好像试图捕捉到每一个细节。

哈利注意到了。“为什么？！你想对我做什么？”

男孩走近了。

“我想知道很多东西...那些只有你才能告诉我的事情...”他吸了一口气。

哈利心生怯意，一股寒意涌上他的心头。“比如说？”他问，感到唇干舌燥。

“从哪里开始呢？婴儿的你是如何杀死伏地魔的？他又是怎么复活的，你又是怎么从他身边溜走的？他回归时说了些什么呢 。 。？”

“你不能看看新闻吗？唱唱反调一个多月前刚刊登了一篇文章。”

“我知道。我只是想听你说。”

危机当头，哈利还是觉得对方真的很烦。

“为什么？”他沮丧地举起双手，喊了起来。“伏地魔和你什么关系？你是谁？你为什么穿着霍格沃茨制服？你都不是这里的学生！”

“你怎么知道我不是这儿的学生？”

哈利的脸颊敷上一层薄红。这个男孩就是高大、黑暗、英俊的代名词。不仅哈利会注意到他，任何一个人都会留意到。

“我记性很好。”他怒吼道。

男孩怀疑地看着他，但他没有追问。他举起哈利的魔杖，坚定而精确地在空气中写下了一个由红色火焰组成的名字。

汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔

“真是机智。”哈利讽刺着说。“你知道的，你用不着这么戏剧化，你可以说出来你的名字。”

这个男孩 - 里德尔 – 阴沉的笑了起来，他再次挥了挥魔杖。这些字母开始重排。

我是伏地魔。

哈利交叉起双臂。他打量那个男孩。

“不，你不是，”他很确信地说。“别犯傻了。”

里德尔对此嗤之以鼻，他轻轻一挥哈利的魔杖，这些字母消失了。

“我就是。”他说。“说来话长 - ”

“我见过伏地魔，好吗？你看起来和他一点也不像。”

里德尔似乎思考了一会儿。

“〜我听起来像他吗？ 〜“他问。他的声音里充满了好奇心，还有哈利说不清的一些别的情感。

“不是很像，他的声音更高，他 – ”

这个男孩一直在说爬说语。

哈利向后跌跌撞撞的退去，绊倒在潘西身上，重重的跌了一跤，撞到了他那受伤的肩膀。

“他妈的！”他骂道，爬了起来。他紧抓住身后那座巨大的雕像的脚趾维持平衡。他的手本能的伸到口袋里去掏魔杖，当然了，里面什么都没有。

里德尔还是说伏地魔走近了，他一直走到潘西面前。他弯下腰拾起日记本。他检查了一下，他几乎是在用长长的手指爱抚着封面。

哈利无言地盯着他。伏地魔是怎么进入学校的？为什么哈利的伤疤不痛呢？当伏地魔靠近时，它总是很痛啊。

他润试着喉咙，问道：“你怎么看起来这个样子？”

“说不定我喝了复方汤剂。”他说，用拇指和食指拉扯着他眼前的那缕完美的小卷儿，仿佛在检查它的真实性。

哈利吃惊地摇了摇头。这个男孩真怪。

“你不是他，”他坚定地说。“如果你是的话，你现在就该钻心剜骨我了。”

“哦？钻心剜骨！”

哈利大叫着，躲在一边。他跌倒了，膝盖撞在坚硬的石头上，但是红色的咒语擦过他的头皮，击碎了雕像的脚趾。

“你真的很快！”男孩惊叹着。哈利躲过了他的诅咒，但他似乎一点也不生气—事实上，他反而看起来很高兴。就像猫喜欢玩弄一只精力充沛的老鼠一般，他玩弄着他。

“如果你是伏地魔，那么你就已经知道了，”哈利咬紧了牙关，痛苦的爬了起来。

里德尔咧嘴一笑，举起了双手。

“好吧，你说对了，我不是他。我以为这很有趣。”

钻心咒对哈利来说一点都不有趣。

“你对潘西做了什么？”他问。

里德尔用脚踢着她。她的头转向了一旁。这情景让哈利感到反胃—她还喘气吗？他说不上来。

“可怜的哈巴狗潘西。”里德尔用一种可怕的假装同情的语气说道，这让哈利很是反感。“你知道吗？没人喜欢她。她的父母，她的男友，甚至她自己都不喜欢...在这里，她就要死了，所有这一切都是因为她把所有的希望、梦想和最黑暗的秘密写入了一本黑色的日记...。”他的眼睛一眨一眨的，他看向哈利，仿佛在评估他的反应。他再次抚摸着书的封皮。“这本日记给她答复。她抱怨着她可怜的，无聊的生活时，它安慰着她，并鼓励她倾诉更多的话语。”

“她变成这样就因为她在一本书里写了点东西？”

“噢，是的，”里德尔吸了口气，小心翼翼地将日记塞进他的长袍的口袋里。“但不是任何书都能这样...你看啊，这本书是一个容器，是一个名为魂器的人造物，是一种用来容纳伏地魔一片灵魂的容器...”

他笑了。这是一个非常美好的微笑，他笑出了酒窝。

“就是我啊。”

现场只余从天花板上渗出的水滴缓慢落地的声音。哈利试图弄明白这个男孩在说什么，但他头脑一片混沌。

“潘西将自己的生命和灵魂倾注在我身上。随着她变得越来越弱，我就会变得越来越强壮...。 我短暂的附身在她身上，让她为我做事...。 我让她杀死了混血儿的公鸡。 我让她在墙上写下血迹来宣告我的回归，我让她最后打开了密室，就像我五十年前做过的那样，释放了这个怪物。 我知道你不能抵制解密的诱惑。 现在，你一个人来了，完全仰仗着我的慈悲...”。

他把魔杖对准哈利的胸膛。

哈利只是仰望着他。

“那么你就是伏地魔。你就是五十年前的他吗？那个还在学校的他？”

里德尔耸了耸肩，他点了点头。

这不对啊。尽管在那个墓地里伏地魔复活时提到过他的童年，但在哈利的脑海中，他没变年轻啊。和虫尾巴抱着扔到坩埚里的那个畸形婴儿一样，他变成了一个苍白无毛的怪物。他不可能变成一个卷发的，带着甜甜笑容的青少年，他就像是一个长得太快，从而不得不身着过短的磨损长袍的人。

哈利把目光从他身上移开。

“所以呢？”他看着潘西，终于开口说。在寒冷的空气，他隐约的看到了潘西呼吸的气流。但这很可能是错觉。“你会试图杀了我？我认为，这就是伏地魔派你来的理由。”

“事实上，自从他把盛有我的容器交给我的朋友阿布萨斯之后，他就去周游世界了。从那以后，我就再也没听过他的消息。我不知道后来发生了什么。直到几个月前，潘西在霍格沃茨图书馆遗失物品箱中找到了我。”

“所以伏地魔根本就不知道你的存在？他不知道你一直在做什么？”

里德尔翻了个白眼。

“就算他一开始不知道。但是我敢肯定在他看了预言家日报所报到的攻击事件后他也知道了。我已经告诉过你，他派出阿布萨斯的白痴孙子，来试图找到我，当然了这个孩子没有想到愚蠢的潘西·帕金森身上去。”

他再次转动着魔杖。这次有些嘲弄的意味在其中。

“但我不是来说这个的。我想听你说说 ...我想让你告诉我，告诉我你对伏地魔的了解以及在他回归后邓布利多的所作所为。”

“很抱歉让你失望了。”哈利用一种非常明显语气告诉他他是不会说的“但在去年一整年，邓布利多几乎都没有和我说过话。而且，无论如何，我为什么会告诉你？事后你会试图杀了我的。别以为你能用夺魂咒强迫我，让我说话，这个咒语对我不起作用。”

里德尔笑了起来。哈利感觉他正在享受着他们的谈话。“很不幸你和邓布利多失联了，但我相信你知道的要比你想象的多的多。至于你为什么要帮我嘛。 。”谜语的笑容越来越锐利，他的眼睛也越来越亮。他旋转着哈利的魔杖。 “哈利，你最好保持通话。毕竟，你还能说话，你就还能喘气...。”

哈利不喜欢里德尔叫他的名字。但是他说对了—如果他一直和里德尔说话，那么对方可能会有分心的一刻...他就可能能扭倒解决他，夺回魔杖。他下定决心，哈利调整着与雕像的距离，来估测他俩之间的间距。潘西在他俩中间...他不得不从她身上跳过去...但哈利一直很敏捷。

“他是怎么复活的？”就当哈利是默认了，里德尔问道。他的声音里充满着热切、饥渴。“他是怎么塑造一个新的身体的？”

“魔药。”哈利不情愿的说。“我不知道他是怎么做到的，但他要了一块仆人的肉，我的血以及他的父亲的骨头—”

伏地魔的麻瓜生父。哈利几乎要拍自己的脑门一下— 这就是他以前见过里德尔这个名字的地方。它刻在了那个该死的墓碑上面！

“你的血吗？”

“嗯？哦，是的，来自敌人的鲜血。他以前不能碰我，但是在他拿走了我的血之后，他就可以这么做了。”

“为什么他以前不能碰你？”

“我的母亲。”哈利没有往下说下去，里德尔不耐烦地打了个手势催着他接着说。

“他试图杀死还出于婴儿期的我，我妈妈不让。他让她走开...但她没有走。她祈求他别杀我，但他只是笑着杀了她，接着他把魔杖对准了我。但他的诅咒反弹了。自那以后，他就一直无法—无法碰我。”

听了他的叙述，里德尔看起来越来越困惑了。

“我不明白。很多母亲为了拯救孩子而牺牲自己...我从未听说过先前这样的事情。”

“邓布利多说这是我母亲的爱。”

里德尔讽刺的笑了。“爱 - 这太可悲了！它一定是别的东西。也许你的母亲做了什么需要人祭的仪式？不，这不可能—潘西告诉我她是泥巴种啊。”

“没错，她是麻瓜种。”哈利握紧了双拳。“但这和它什么关系？”

“这似乎有点牵强附会—但这种仪式很是先进。”

“我最好的朋友也是一个麻瓜种，她也很出色。”哈利咬牙切齿地说。

里德尔轻蔑地挥挥手。“她是例外。”

“你什么意思？你为什么会讨厌麻瓜？我知道你像我一样是个混血！”

“不，我不是。”

“你是—你亲口告诉我的。 你说你父亲是一个住在一间大房子里的麻瓜，但当他发现你母亲是个女巫，他就不再喜欢她了。而当她生你的时候死了，他不想要你，所以你就在孤儿院长大了。”

里德尔看起来很惊讶。 “我为什么会告诉你这个？”他喊道。

“我怎么知道。我想你只是健谈。”哈利干巴巴地说。

里德尔僵住了，他拉直了领带。

“所以，如果你是混血，你又为什么不喜欢麻瓜呢？ 这不虚伪吗？”

“这听上去有理。”里德尔不太情愿的僵硬地承认了。“纯血统拥有金钱和权力。 但泥巴种没有什么用处—”

“就因为这样？这毫无道理啊—就因为方便？”

“我不知道为什么你坚持这个微不足道的问题。”

“你为了'微不足道的问题'都开战了！”

“我压根没打算打仗，我打算发动政变来着—”

“你真是不可理喻—”

“够了。 伏地魔归来后发生了什么？他对他的仆人说了什么？”

“你是说在他告诉我他令人失望的童年的一切后？”

“钻心—”

“等等！”哈利举起双臂，喊了起来。“呃 - 他对那些没有进阿兹卡班但也没试图帮助他的人感到很愤怒...他折磨了他们中的一些人...然后他对那些还在阿兹卡班的人表示了赞赏—那些人当然不可能在场—接着，他谈到他在阿尔巴尼亚是如何寄宿在动物身上过活的...他谈到了他是怎么死的，他也谈到了虫尾巴熬煮的那一锅魔药—”

他停下来了。里德尔难以置信地摇了摇头。

“老实说，波特啊，你的脑子和你的话语一样乱七八糟吗？”

“是你让我说的。我正在说啊！”

里德尔叹了口气。“你是怎么从他身边逃开的？”他最终问道。

“我被绑在墓碑上，他让虫尾巴把我放了下来，他试图用阿瓦达干掉我。”

“然后呢？它没用？“

“在那同时我用了一个除你武器，两个魔咒在中间相遇了，散发出金色光芒。我们的魔杖有着兄弟杖芯，它们是来自同一只凤凰的两根羽毛。”

里德尔兴致勃勃地检查了手中的魔杖。 “真迷人。感觉就像是我自己的那根...但我的是紫衫木的。你这个是什么做的？山楂木？不 —冬青木。”他自言自语着。他顿了顿，然后狡猾地看着哈利。“它比我的短啊。”

为了防止哈利有所误解，里德尔看了看他的胯下。

哈利翻了个白眼。“你十岁吗？”

里德尔嘟着嘴。 “我十六岁。”

“你是怎么把一块灵魂放在书里的？”哈利问道。

“怎么做的？”被问到这个问题，里德尔似乎很高兴。“书中提到过一种仪式。这很难制作— 我怀疑过去几个世纪里都没有巫师做过—我必须从只言片语、目击者的记录等中拼凑出来方法...。 数学占卜学本来就很难了，而且这个咒语还是我试过的最困难的咒语。但，当然了，我很轻松的就做完了。魔法对我来说一直很简单—”

哈利不住的点头，看起来好像在认真听。但是突然，他抓住机会。他跳了起来，越过潘西的身体。里德尔的眼睛睁大了，但他并没有惊慌—他用魔杖对准了哈利身体中央，第三次释放—  
“钻心剜骨！”

这次哈利被击中了。

哈利尖叫起来。他腿脚发软，重重的以膝盖和肘部着的地。他被咒语所带来的极大的痛苦给淹没了，以至于他没有意识到着地这件小事。这感觉就像他被从内部撕开了，他筋断骨折，器官破裂...。

他不知道他在里德尔手下坚持了多久，但咒语终止后，他如一条离水的鱼一般拼命地喘着。 他模模糊糊的意识到他趴在了地板上，冰冷的水浸湿了他的袍子。

里德尔蹲在他身边。 他温柔地用手指梳过哈利的头发。然后，他握紧了哈利的头发，把哈利的脑袋拉了起来，迫使他的脖子保持着一种不适的弯曲弧度。

哈利痛苦地呻吟着，试图活动四肢来反抗。 他先前在挣扎时咬破了舌头。血水慢慢的从他的嘴角溢出。

里德尔在他耳边说着。

“哦，哈利。”他轻柔地说出他的名字，如同一位情人一般。 “在你短暂的余生中，你会后悔的。让我来告诉你接下来会发生什么：你要亲眼看着我杀死帕金森，而余下的时间就是我们的了。我会让你开口求饶。”

他揪紧了哈利的头发，哈利发出一阵痛苦的喘息声。但是他从地板上向上看去，发现一个细细的木制品从里德尔长袍一侧的口袋中露了出来。

是潘西的魔杖。

哈利停止了挣扎。他用肘撑起了身子，缓解了脖子上的压力。里德尔松开了手并站了起来。哈利伸手在他站起来的那一刻，从他的口袋里掏出了魔杖。

里德尔没有注意到这点。

相反，他握着哈利的魔杖，走向了潘西。

“你在看什么，哈利？”他嘲笑地说。“阿瓦达— ”

哈利一跃而起，用那只苍白的魔杖对准里德尔的背部。这魔杖感觉不太对劲— 没有温度，当他握住它时没有什么感觉。就像是一根普通的棍子。魔杖的末端颤动着，哈利使劲攥紧了它。

“昏昏倒地！”他低声说。魔杖不是很情愿，但一缕红光从末端闪过。

里德尔觉察到了。在最后一刻，他转过身。他失去了平衡，眼睛瞪得大大的。但即使如此，他还是无声的释放出来一个铁甲护身。咒语撞到了半成形的盾牌上，发出一种玻璃碎裂的的声音。但是令哈利失望的是，虽然盾牌碎了，但它也吸收了昏昏倒地的能量。即便如此，这股力量还是推着里德尔倒退了几步。

里德尔被潘西的身体绊倒了。

时间仿佛被冻结了。里德尔悬在空中，手臂乱挥—哈利还以为他会设法保持平衡。但是，里德尔发出了一声惊慌失措的声音，摔倒在了地板上。里德尔试图站起来，哈利握着潘西的魔杖，趴着他身上，试图抢回自己的那一根。

哈利龇牙咆哮着“现在你不那么沾沾自喜了，不是吗—”

但是里德尔嘶嘶着说什么。哈利只听清楚了最后一句话。

“〜 - 霍格沃茨最伟大的四〜”

哈利在那一天再次听到了石块摩擦的声音。他抬起头，惊恐地看到那座宏伟的斯莱特林石雕的面部在动。他嘴巴张开了，在黢黑的洞穴深处有什么东西在翻滚移动着—

不知何故，哈利忘记了密室里栖息着的斯莱特林怪物。他看到了一瞥灰绿色的鳞片，那么巨大的生物正从雕像内部向外爬去— 

“别看它的眼睛。”

哈利把目光从巨大的蛇身上移开。里德尔的领带歪歪斜斜，他的眼睛充满了愤怒。

“蛇怪的目光是致命的。”

哈利没来得及细想为什么里德尔会给他忠告对方就继续说了起来。

“我不希望结束的太快—我想看她的尖牙刺入你的肉体，你发出尖叫时的。 。 ”

哈利不知道是否该相信他—这可能是一个残忍的花招—但不知何故，这些话听起来是发自肺腑的。在卢平的课上，三年级生被要求阅读《神奇生物在哪里》这本书，虽然哈利更害怕的其实是伏地蝠（一个月以来，他坚持检查完床底才去睡觉），但他依稀记得读过一些关于有种蛇的目光可能会让你变成石头的故事...。

没有细想，哈利就拔脚狂奔。他跑到离他最近的石柱那里。真傻啊。他本应该跑到里德尔那里去—蛇怪必须闭上眼睛才能— 

他脚下的地板似乎开始移动，他跌倒了。有个非常沉重的东西在他身后发动了袭击。他恢复了平衡，一阵气流传来。出于本能，哈利扑向了左边，趴到地板上。蛇怪碾压到了他刚刚呆着的地方，它发出嘶嘶的声音，吐着信子，他爬了起来，不敢回头—

在他面前有一根柱子—他躲在了它后面，汗津津的手中紧抓着潘西粗短的魔杖。

“〜新鲜的肉...你在哪呢 ...这么久了... 〜”

这个深沉而陌生的声音让哈利的脊柱发抖。他看不到出路...但是柱子四周一片黑暗...也许它也无法看到他 – 

“〜我可以闻到你，小子...你逃不开了...〜”

情急之余，他脑子里火光一闪。他想到了去年的匈牙利树蜂—小天狼星说过有个咒语他可以使用—

哈利闭紧双眼，全神贯注。他专心聆听声响—空气的流动，鳞片与石头间的摩擦—-

它越来越接近他。就那一下—他知道自己被发现了—蛇怪竖起颈部，准备攻击—

在最后那一刹那，哈利扑到了柱子上，他闭着眼用魔杖指向前方，大声喊；

“Conjunctivo！”

蛇怪发出刺耳的尖叫。哈利睁开了眼睛...他必须要看一看— 

这是一条灰绿色的蛇，蛇身像柱子一样粗壮，就像一棵百年橡树的树干一样粗。它那弯曲的身体应该有一百英尺长了吧。它卷起了尾巴，左右摇摆着头部。

它闭上了又红又肿的眼睛。

哈利的心跳的飞快。他打中了它的脸。它看不到了！

蛇怪又痛又狂躁，开始剧烈的撞击起柱子。灰色的尘土四处飞扬，一块双层巴士那么大的碎片正好砸在哈利面前。在途中它撞到了雕像上，雕像向后倾斜，开始崩塌了...。

得走了。

里德尔也是这么想的，哈利看到他冲向大厅另一边的柱子。现在，哈利可以看到在雕像外有一个低矮的拱门...

但在斯莱特林的雕像下倒着...

“哦，他妈的，”哈利吸了一口气，他大步越过空旷的地带，灵活地绕着乱扫的蛇尾。

潘西还倒在那里，像睡着时一样蜷缩着。但是，他的身后发出了巨大的撞击声。他向后看去，看到一个巨大的石柱在缓慢落下。它撞到了旁边的一根石柱，两根一起断了...他听到了天花板开裂的声响...然后大块的黑曜石开始下坠，它们砸到了地板上，锋利的碎石片到处飞舞 。 。巨大的噪音震耳欲聋...真是难以置信 ...

哈利冲到了一边，紧跟着里德尔的脚步。没办法了，他没法到达潘西那里，恐惧疯狂地舔着他的内心...他无法拖着她穿越一个崩塌的房间...

他跑到了拱门那里，那后面有个狭窄的隧道，黑暗而密闭。在他身后，柱子像多米诺骨牌一样倒下，天花板正在塌陷...潘西所在之处已经被石块所掩埋，什么都看不到了—

拱门开始弯曲垮塌，像锡纸一样皱缩起来。

哈利跑了进去，双手触摸到潮湿的粘泥墙。入口处倒塌了，他身后的墙壁开始出现裂缝。他在黑暗中爬起复又摔倒，擦伤了手掌和膝盖。他急促惊慌的喘着气—他可不想像潘西一样被压死或者被活埋— 

接着，哈利听到的此生最响的声音，那是一连串越来越响的撞击声和轰隆声。这难以形容。密室崩塌了，他停了下来，用双手捂住耳朵。

声音持续了很长时间，但最终地板不再震动，声音也消失了。哈利放开了手。耳鸣不已。

他被空中的尘土呛了一口，咳嗽着。他举起了潘西的魔杖。

“荧光闪烁！”

魔杖末端发出光芒。在苍白而闪烁的光芒下，他看到隧道的入口被一大堆瓦砾和破碎的石头堵住了。他是如此接近那些石块，他都可以伸出手摸到它们。

一块石头擦过他的鞋子，他警觉起来...

有人猛地撞向他，向前推了他一下，把他推到废墟上。他发出一声惊叫，试图转过身来，用魔杖对准对方。但是一只手死死的钳住了他的手腕，手指卡住了他的指骨，按住了他的肌腱 哈利的不由自主地松开了手，他朦胧的听到魔杖掉在地板上，发出咔嗒一声。光灭了，哈利陷入了黑暗。 一个怪物死在了崩塌的密室里，但另一个还活着，还紧紧地靠在他的背上。


	3. 吻

“你刚做了一件蠢事，哈利，”里德尔向他耳朵里吹气，声音温柔而又充满着恶意。

哈利无法回应。一段尖利的岩石戳在他的胸口，他所有的注意力都集中在了绝望又不完全的喘息上。过了一会，里德尔看起来意识到了这一点；他放开了一些，然后哈利吸了整整两肺的空气。

但哈利没有像里德尔所期望的那样为自己的生命乞求，哈利开始笑—哈哈大笑—说真的—肾上腺素和内啡肽的混合物在他血管中凝结成某些类似歇斯底里的东西。

里德尔不欣赏他的幽默感。他咆哮着推倒了哈利，背着碎石堆，并让他保持这个状态。

在他最终让哈利重新站起来，哈利的笑声停下了，剩下整整一锅冰冷的怒意。

“你觉得蠢？，”他呼吸急促地咆哮道，“你想要杀了我—你期待我做什么；躺下然后等死？”

里德尔在他身后静止了。然后，出乎哈利的意料，他松开了先前他扭动到如此令人不舒服的角度的手臂。然而，在哈利可以做除了笨拙地甩开手臂以外的事之前，有什么东西沿着他的脊柱划过，让他差点跳起来。

他的魔杖…

“速速禁锢！”

让他感到恐慌的是，魔咒变出的绳子紧紧缠绕着他的手腕，一起绑在了背后。他几乎没有注意到里德尔走开了—他忙于疯狂拉扯自己的手。但无论如何，他没有扯开。

他在魔杖发出光芒时转身面向里德尔。

“放开我！”

“别说傻话，”里德尔极其严厉地说道。

哈利静静地怒视着他，依旧在扯绳子。他完全找不到结或者是松开的部分。他再一次咽下口水，清楚地意识到在他的手被绑着时，自己是多么脆弱。

“我猜想潘西死了？”里德尔问道，声音清晰。

哈利没有回答，但答案是显然的。潘西没有和他们在一起，，所以她肯定还留在密室。但在那之后，留在密室里的人没有可能还活着。因为某些原因，塞德里克的脸庞浮上了他的脑海，具体地说，是塞德里克被一束绿光射中而倒在地上时纯粹的惊讶表情。

里德尔将自己的手插进头发，开始踱步。哈利慢慢注意到他看起来不再那么实体化—事实上，魔杖发出的光看起来几乎要穿过他的身体。哈利找到了他在对面墙上的影子，比真身大，因墙壁的粗糙表面而扭曲。比起纯黑，它更偏向于灰色。

“你怎么了？”他在可以制止自己之前问道。

里德尔停止了踱步，然后转向他，举起魔杖。哈利拒绝向后退缩。他坚持着挺腰站立，毫不妥协地瞪了回去，下巴顽固地不移动。他不在意里德尔是否会折磨他。他将要和自己的父母一样勇敢地面对死亡。

“我需要亲自杀了她，”里德尔憎恶地咆哮道，“用她的灵魂来加固我对于这副躯体的控制。没有了她，我终将会被拉回我的日记本里。”

现在他找到它了，哈利可以看到袍子印出的本子的矩形轮廓。

“然后呢？”他挑衅地问，“你要让我来代替她吗？”

“如果我可以的话…但必须是她。”他眯起了眼睛，向哈利所紧靠的墙靠近。“当然，那并不意味着你会活下来。如果我将要永远地躺在这通道，你的骨头也会。”里德尔用他空闲的那只手粗暴地紧握哈利的下巴，使哈利的头向后倾斜，这样他可以向下凝视哈利的双眼。

“我目前还没决定要怎么做—你有什么请求吗？”

哈利尝试着踢腿，但另一个男孩将腿滑进了他的双腿之间，困住了他。

他收紧了手指，指甲在哈利的皮肤上留下了印痕。

哈利朝上瞪视着他，决定不向里德尔示丝毫的害怕。另一个男孩的黑色眼睛向下盯进他的眼睛。哈利可以在脸颊感觉到自己的呼吸。

“我可以对你做相当多的像切割咒一样简单的事。”里德尔轻柔地说，保持着眼神交会。他在他们之间举起了魔杖，描摹着他的眼角。它缓慢而慎重地向上移动至太阳穴，穿过额头，撩开哈利汗湿的头发，来显露出伤疤。

“混蛋，”哈利吐道。

但里德尔看起来并没有在听。反之，他凝视着哈利的额头，丝毫不动。

哈利再一次徒劳地挣扎起来。里德尔的眼睛返而盯着他的眼睛。

“你怎么会说蛇语？”里德尔惊讶地轻声说道，“你的父母无疑不会说…但那是遗传的特性。你没有理由会说…”他审视着哈利的脸，眼里突然闪现出兴奋。

哈利张开嘴，被迫接受了突然的话题转换和心情变化。但他立刻坚决地闭上了嘴，决定不回答。里德尔已经从他嘴里哄骗出了足够的信息。他不会再有所得。

里德尔松开了他，然后向后退了一步。他向哈利露出迷人的微笑。

“说真的，哈利，告诉我有什么坏处呢？”他哄骗道，“我们在这都是要死的人了…你还有可能满足我的好奇心。”

哈利保持沉默。里德尔沉下脸。他再一次走近，并将魔杖举到了哈利的太阳穴，深深凝视着他的眼睛。在最后一刻，哈利意识到他要做什么。他设法闭上他的眼睛，但他不能—斯莱特林的眼睛像是一汪黑池，吸引着他—

“摄神取念！”

哈利试着清空自己的思想，但那是不可能的。他的脑袋里全是密室中的争斗，潘西，以及对于他将要死于此处，再也不能见到罗恩或赫敏或小天狼星的静静的恐惧—

他可以感觉到里德尔在他记忆中的移动。某种程度上，哈利可以说里德尔比斯内普更没有经验—首先，他看起来没有目标，胡乱寻找着记忆—哈利在女贞路的房间四处追赶海格该死的《妖怪们的妖怪书》…乌姆里奇的禁闭—哈利在一长卷羊皮纸上凌乱潦草的字迹 ，以及他手背上的刺痛…

但逐渐的，记忆变得更有关联起来—玻璃柜内的蝰蛇…二年级时决斗俱乐部的惨状。哈利可以感受到里德尔对于听见另一个人类讲蛇语的惊异，以及逐步增加的兴奋。

但怎会？你怎么会说蛇语？

这个问题沉入他的思绪，正如石头落入水中。一段记忆浮现至他的脑海—一个穿着以小盈月点缀，充满生气的紫色长袍的老人…邓布利多…

在他被指控用蛇攻击贾斯汀·芬列里的一个星期后，哈利终于在恐惧的伴随下向他寻求帮助，问了同样的问题…

“…除非我错得很离谱，他在给你留下这个伤疤时转移了一些能力到你的身上。我确认这不是他所打算的…”

里德尔离开了哈利的记忆，微笑着。哈利不断眨着眼，像狗一样摇着头，设法去除脑袋里的嗡嗡声。那感觉就像是里德尔在他脑壳里放了一大堆蜜蜂。

“不仅仅是蛇语？”里德尔查问到，声音中充满着饥渴。“其他的能力呢？”

“你刚刚—”

“摄神取念了你，对，”里德尔非常自鸣得意地说完了哈利的话。“我非常擅长这样做。如果你不说，我会再做一次。当然，这对我们两人来说都很累，但我向你保证，你不舒服的程度会远远高于我。这次我不再会那么温和了。”

哈利谨慎地避开了里德尔的眼睛。他咬着唇，但当里德尔叹气并再一次将魔杖举到他的太阳穴时，他不情愿地开口了。他不喜欢和他的朋友谈论这个话题，更不用说里德尔了。

“他的情绪。我有时候能感觉到他的情绪。并且当他在附近的时候，我的伤疤会痛。”

“它现在痛吗？”

哈利没有想到这一点。即使青少年版的伏地魔离他如此之近，以至于哈利可以数清每一根睫毛，他的伤疤依然没有痛。在密室里的时候也没有痛，甚至在里德尔生气时。

“没有。”

“那么当我这样做的时候呢？”里德尔用一根修长的手指去触碰哈利的伤疤。尽管这手势让哈利想到了伏地魔在墓地里触碰他时所感到的头裂般的剧痛，哈利却没有感到疼痛。哈利只能感觉到里德尔的皮肤在他过热的额头上平滑而冰冷的触感，正向下传播至他的脊柱，他的肺，他的心…那令人振奋，令人精力充沛…

“哈利？你还在这吗？”

哈利跳了起来。

“哈？”

里德尔轻敲着腿充满期待地等待着，噢对—

“那是什么？”

“我也感觉到了，”里德尔几乎是自言自语地。他开始又一次到处踱步，显然陷入了沉思。哈利向下看去。潘西的魔杖依然在地上，他的脚前。也许，如果他蹲下来，他甚至可以用绑在背后的双手捡起魔杖？但在他可以尝试之前，另一个男孩在他前方停了下来。

“我需要从你身上取些东西。”

哈利扬起了眉毛，但里德尔看起来并没有进一步说明的倾向。

“什么？”他在片刻后提道，不情愿地被好奇心所驱使。

“我保证那不是你会想要错过的东西。” 

“噢，只要你保证。”哈利说，让自己站直。“告诉我那是什么，然后我会决定那是不是我想要错过的东西。”

“我不认为你会感谢我告诉你—”里德尔开口道，但在哈利充满挫折地咆哮时停止了。

“但如果你坚持…”他说，思索性地划开了他的下巴。“你体会了伏地魔王的情绪，他的梦—”

哈利正要不屑地说他们刚讨论完这个，来要求里德尔讲重点—

“我也是。”

哈利感到惊奇，但不是过度的。

“对了，”他说，“我猜那可以理解，因为你是个—什么来着？”

“对，”里德尔回复道，眼神明亮。“我是一个魂器。他的一片灵魂。但问题是，你是什么？”

那一片刻，哈利没有明白，然后哈利渐渐明白里德尔所说的。他感觉就像是几小时前，洗手盆划开，他脚下的地板出现了一个洞。他的喉咙发干，眼睛扫视着斯莱特林的脸，仿佛那儿会有另一个答案。 

“我只是得到了他的部分力量，”他几乎是祈求地说，“当我得到我的伤疤时，并不像你所暗示的那样。”

“我在暗示什么？”

哈利不能说。在他脑内蠕动的想法让他过于无法接受。他扭动着，感到不堪忍受的肮脏—理所当然地，因为他的长袍上全是灰尘，烂泥以及一些谁都不知道是什么的东西。但他由内而外感到肮脏—以最彻底的方式被玷污了。最糟糕的是，这全说得通。哈利从没有真正理解邓布利多的解释和仿佛每一年都在增多的异想。

“不要沮丧，哈利，这是件好事。”

哈利不知道这怎么可能是一件好事。

“我们可以互相帮助。你想让魂器从你体内脱离，对吗？”

他极度绝望的，可怜的表情肯定已经回答了这个问题，因为里德尔笑了。

“我认为你也许会。我没有让我独立活下去的足够的灵魂。但如果我取了你身上的那一片，绝好。我可以离开这个地方，你也不再会是一个魂器。你会是一个自由的人。”

哈利闭了很久的眼，尝试着减缓呼吸频率。当他再一次睁开眼的时候，里德尔仍期望地看着他。

“对了，你拿走它然后你杀了我。”

里德尔的手放在了自己的胸口。“你让我受伤了！我会拿走它，然后离开。我没有必要杀了你—我只想要离开这个国家，然后安宁生活—”

哈利盯着他，对他突然的情绪转换感到惊奇—由愤怒厌恶，到兴奋，到现在开玩笑的。十分钟不到之前，他还在威胁着折磨杀死哈利，但现在他说得好像两人是最好的朋友一般。

“说的好像你不会直接去找伏地魔一样。”

里德尔轻蔑地摇摇头。“他不会想要另一个版本的自己在他周围走动。魂器理应是可以被藏起来的物品，而不是有自己思想的人。”

“然后你期望我相信这一点？你怎么会知道他不想要你？”

“因为我不会相信另一版本的我。我过于聪颖，狡猾而资源丰富。”

哈利对于里德尔毫不害羞的自大而怀疑地转了转眼睛。

“不论如何，我不像是需要你的配合，”里德尔又一次严肃地沉思道，“我会拿走我想要的东西，即使对于我们两人来说，有你的配合会更令人愉快。”

哈利又被推回了墙壁。

“什么—你要怎么取出它？”他紧张地问，在里德尔靠近时小步地移动。

里德尔露齿而笑。“我知道你会明白我的意思的。”他再一次地紧握着哈利的下巴，轻柔却坚定，然后让他的脸倾向上。

“我—等等，你在干嘛？”

里德尔靠的非常，非常近。

“取出它。”

“你必须要站得这么近吗？总之，你要怎样才能取出一片灵魂？”

“摄魂怪是怎么做的？”里德尔呼道。哈利的脸颊感受到了呼气。

哈利突然明白了。

“不！你不会亲我—决不—”

“你宁可我让它留在你身体里胡作非为？”

哈利的身体因这一想法而退缩。另一个男孩的微笑无法容忍地转变为了自鸣得意的笑。 

“在感觉到它在设法出来时不要挣扎，以及不管你做什么，不要紧抓不放。嘴张开一点，这不会是某些纯洁的轻啄。

哈利坐立不安。里德尔没有让步—相反，他期待地看着哈利，等待着他。不想再浪费时间，哈利不情愿地尽最大限度地张开了嘴。

“乖孩子。”

哈利的眼猛烈地瞪大，但在他可以咒骂这妄自尊大的屁眼之前，他的唇被一个强迫的，粗糙的吻淹没。一条舌头引诱着让他的嘴长得更大，而他勉强地允许了。片刻，无事发生—除了温暖的唇抵着他的舌头移动，同时，一只手调整着他下巴的角度。哈利的手因这全是谎言，里德尔可能只是想玩弄他的想法在他背后紧握成拳—

噢。

他的胸内有什么东西转变了—难道不应该是伤疤内吗？—有什么小而带尖刺的东西在他肋骨边缘静静地卷曲了起来，紧紧包裹着他的心脏，从长眠中苏醒，并尝试着爬向里德尔—

里德尔漏出了一点声音，然后将两人间的距离缩短到难以置信的程度，一只手环绕着哈利的腰，来加深这个吻。

但哈利几乎不再能感觉到唇的移动，他生来的第二个吻，他的胸膛感到了难以形容的奇怪感觉，同时，小生物坐立不安转动着，似乎是在哈利的肋骨内部刮着，仿佛它不确定要如何走出来，甚至不确定它是否想要离开—

但随它去吧。哈利感到自己肺部糟糕地紧缩着，紧随喉咙内陌生而又令人振奋的刺痛感。 本能地清楚接下去要做什么，他将它—那片灵魂—轻呼至里德尔处。

在他的“旅客”离开他时，他感到短暂、彻底而荒谬的离失之痛。

里德尔断开了两人间的接触，举起一只手至自己的嘴。“噢。那是有史以来最奇特的…”

哈利同意地点点头。他突然感到又冷又累。他靠在墙上以保持平衡，身体略微颤抖。

“…成功了吗？”他问，然后咳嗽了起来。他感到喉咙酸痛。

“我想是的，”里德尔说，实验性地拍打着自己的身体。他看起来更实体化了—他的轮廓重现从前锐利而清晰的模样；这对比让哈利意识到他们之前聊天的时候里德尔的形体是多么模糊。

“那我们现在要做什么？”

哈利立马为问出这个问题而感到后悔。里德尔的双眼再一次对上了他的。他的微笑如碎玻璃般尖利，哈利有一刻确认里德尔将要施死咒，用哈利自己的魔杖谋杀他。

但他随即耸了耸肩。他从哈利脚前捡起了潘西的魔杖然后转身离开。 

“你不能就这样留我在通道里，”哈利慌张地喊叫道。他的手依然被束缚着，而且一旦里德尔离开，这里将会变得漆黑一片。

“你最终会找到出去的路的，”里德尔不屑一顾地拍拍他的肩。“你也许会在开门上遇上一点小麻烦，但我认为你最终能够不用手打开它的。它通向禁林—即使—你可能要等到早上。如果你被什么吃了，我不会感到难过的。”

“等等！”

“别让我打断你的腿。”

哈利闭上了嘴，焦虑地看着里德尔（以及光）在通道前方渐渐远去。

他的膝盖颤抖着—自从那个吻开始。他缓缓地靠着墙壁向下滑，双腿曲于身体前方。鬼知道他要怎样才能回城堡？甚至，有人注意到他失踪了吗？哈利不知道他多久会失去意识，但根据关于禁林夜晚的评论，里德尔似乎觉得现在是一天的稍晚时候—

然后，没有任何警告，他感到了令人恐惧的拽拉，仿佛是有人用钢丝包裹他的心脏然后向外拉。他喘气，窒息，感到害怕—感觉就像是所有的空气都被抽出了他的体内，仿佛他的肺被一只隐形的手挤扁了—

不是里德尔的脚步停下了，就是哈利的血液冲向耳朵使他听不见了。在巨大努力之下，他抬起头，用无法聚焦的眼睛搜寻着里德尔，因为那个男孩一定是这一切的原因，他之前说了他不会杀哈利，但他说谎了，当然了，因为他是伏地魔！

但里德尔正斜靠在墙上，离哈利不如他所想的那么远，他的脸色在哈利被偷的魔杖所发出的微光下显得异常苍白。

仿佛耗尽力气，里德尔将自己从石墙上推开，不优雅地蹒跚走向哈利…

当他以折磨人的慢速度靠近，颜色回到了这个世界（他并没有意识到它之前不见了），并且他胸内的疼痛减轻了。哈利开始大口大口地吸入空气。恍惚间，他意识到里德尔就在他前面。他的额头上有珠状的汗，眼神狂乱。

哈利本想要问他做了什么。但现在，看着里德尔的脸，他知道里德尔同样被影响到了。他没有做任何事，以将灵魂拽离哈利的胸口。

除去走开以外。


	4. 魔鬼交易

这个男孩嘴里在嘟囔着什么。

汤姆向着通道望去，他在估测在自己发生灵魂出窍前能走多远。大概能走30英尺左右。

“里德尔——”

哈利依旧盘着腿坐在地上。他双肩略微颤抖着，徒劳的想要挣脱束缚。汤姆叹了口气，他揉了揉额头，接着一挥魔杖解开了绳子。

哈利迅速的看向了他，惊讶于汤姆出乎意料的仁慈。他谨慎地从背后抽出手来，扶住墙面站起来了。“多谢。”他不情愿的说。因为那一吻，他的嗓子还哑着。

“不客气。把双手举向前方，手腕靠紧了。”

哈利瞪大了眼睛。“你不必把我捆起来吧！”

哈利可是只温顺的小羊羔，他都不还手。

汤姆翻了个白眼，接着抓住了他。这位格兰芬多向后退了一步，但他动作还不够迅速，一根魔杖抵住了他的下巴。

他缓慢地、愤懑地抬起了胳膊。

“有这必要吗？”他愤愤不平地说道。汤姆用魔杖把他捆了起来，他还留了一个长长的线头好牵着他走。在手里绕了两下绳子后，他猛拉着哈利向前走去。男孩惊叫一声，但他没有摔倒。

“我们这是要去哪？”哈利问。汤姆变出了一个光团，把前面的路照亮了。

“真不幸，现在我还不能摆脱你。”

“为什么？那后面是什么？感觉像是......”

他们的灵魂和思想都被绑定在了一起。他们不用说话就能理解彼此。

“怎么会这样？”

汤姆一头雾水。根据他所阅读过的有关魂器的资料来看，这种事情还从未发生过。本该同性相斥，异性相吸。但是他们现在被无形的灵魂锁链给捆在了一起。他想知道那片灵魂对哈利的看法。哈利是那么的单纯和包容，连杀害他父母的那个男人的一块灵魂都能被接受吗？

“这都怪你。”最后，他这样说。“你的灵魂已经和你体内的魂器融合了。尽管那块碎片现在在我体内，但是我把它从你身上取出来的时候，你们之间的连接并没有断开。”

“你就不能打断连接吗？你第一次是怎么分裂灵魂的？”

断开连接倒不是什么问题。《至黑魔法解密》里面有能切断灵魂的咒语。对汤姆来说，它曾是个鸡肋。因为它不能用来创造魂器—只有谋杀才能阻止灵魂自我修复和愈合。但他要的就是这个效果。

“你听见我说的了吗？喂？”

问题变得越来越棘手了。

“无声无息！”

哈利闭上了嘴。他气得满脸通红，停住了脚步。汤姆不耐烦地拽了一下，但是他没有反应。

于是他对哈利施蜇人咒，让他再次动起来。哈利瞪着汤姆的后背猛瞧。

不，真正的问题不在于能不能，而是在于想不想。眼下，汤姆没有属于他自己的魂器。即使他的数块灵魂散落在大不列颠的各个角落，它们也只能让它们的创造者—伏地魔，而不是他，活下去。

但是，他和哈利的连接嘛......

问题是，这位格兰芬多将会是一个最难搞定的魂器了。汤姆在密室里的经历告诉他对方既顽固又足智多谋。这真是个危险的组合，他在完全转移潘西的灵魂之前就醒来几乎成了致命的失误。因为他觉得吸干别人的生命没他想像中的刺激，于是他就......在一段相当长的时间里，他和潘西就只能躺在地板上。而他在等哈利的时候，密室里也没书可读。所以哈利一出现......汤姆就忍不住了。

他们向前走着，脚步声经过光滑的凹凸不平的墙面反射，变得奇怪起来。这段路汤姆很是熟悉。有次，他偷走了放在来去屋的东西的时候路经此地（这事儿可能经常发生，他还偷过毫无戒心的同学们的东西呢），他把赃物倒卖给翻倒巷里面暴躁的布克。他晚上装作巡视的样子，其实他把口袋装上满满当当的宝贝，偷溜出去了。

他们转过一个又一个墙角。最终，甬道变得开阔起来。他们走到了一个地方，那上面有个陡峭的楼梯，楼梯断了，地上有个黑豁口，边缘凹凸不平。很明显，它原来不是这样的。汤姆本以为这是地壳运动造成的，但是在看到楼体背面的光滑的地板上雕刻着的图案后，他就不这么想了。他一直想知道，这个在不断冒着淡黄色烟雾的小坑，是不是咒语或仪式失败造成的。

他小心翼翼的站在了悬崖边上，这真的很窄啊。现在他才意识到，在一片黑暗中，哈利很难在双手被捆起来的情况下走过这段楼梯（倒不是不可能）。哈利也想到了这点，他指责的看着汤姆，没有再前走了。汤姆期待的拽了拽绳子。

他们慢慢地、紧张地走到了对面。他们离出口仅有数百英尺了。出口处有个巨大的金属门，看起来很沧桑了，但它并没有生锈。“开。”他嘶嘶地说。门开了。他把照明用的火球灭掉了。他手里攥着绳子，顺着舱口爬了下去。哈利跟在他身后，笨手笨脚的也爬了下来。

太阳还没有落山。天色逐渐暗了下来。树林环绕着在他们周围，直插云霄。汤姆深吸了口气，享受着空气中的松木气息。他凝视着黑暗中寂静的树林。这真是禁林里的一个美好的夏初傍晚。

不幸的是，他还不能停留在此。虽然霍格沃茨的反幻影移形咒不能覆盖密室和通向它的隧道，但门外就不行了。他把哈利拉到身边，用一只胳膊搂着他的腰。男孩无声的用捆起来的双臂敲击着他，他的脸红通通的。汤姆无视他，专注在脑海中描绘他想去的地方。

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

一声噼啪过后，他们来到了另一个森林里。这里的树林更矮一些，也没那么密。枝丫在微风中缓慢的摇摆着。越过树林，地势逐渐拔高，变得陡峭起来。紫色的石楠花漫山遍野的开着。咸味的海风扑面而来。他们还看不到大海。在林间的空地上，坐落着一间有着石质屋顶和粗短烟囱的小屋。它曾被漆成白色，但湿润的海风将这颜色逐渐剥去，露出里面粗糙的石墙。在附近的野地里，没有道路通向这座安全屋——这里远隔尘世，无论从麻瓜界还是魔法界的方面来说都是如此。

汤姆漫不经心的放开了男孩。男孩立刻摇摇晃晃地走到了绳子末端，弯下腰喘着粗气。很明显，他没有幻影移形的经历。汤姆伸了个懒腰，他看着太阳逐渐落下山去。此刻，哈利和潘西应该被报道在学校里失踪了。邓布利多应该已经知道了，用不了多久伏地魔也会知道。在接下来的时间内，汤姆所做出的决定将会决定他能否活下来。他该去评估一下小屋的状况，看看里面还有什么剩下的，然后再去处理他的囚徒............

但在这之前，他要先检查一下防御石。

他从自己站的地方看去，看到了几个散落在草丛里的石头。它们绕着小屋组成了一个圆圈。他拽了一下绳子来警告哈利。接着他穿过花园，男孩在他身后跌跌撞撞的跟上了。他们在荨麻和荆棘丛中穿梭着。在荒地上，还长满了野生的三叶草和大片血红的罂粟花。

在圆圈的最北边，是那块最主要的石头。那块石头被古老的苹果树根所包绕起来。这是最高的一块石头了，它与膝盖齐平，上面刻满了复杂的螺旋状的符文。这个法阵是用来驱逐麻瓜，不让人发现的。而这块石头就是阵眼。这可是他自己的发明，他的灵感来自于踪丝。另一个汤姆早就超过17岁了，所以汤姆身上自然就没有踪丝了，但是哈利的还是个麻烦——魔法部能用它来进行追踪，他们能定位到这附近。

他把手掌平放在冰凉的石头上，感受到古老而富有韵律的魔力在嗡嗡作响。对此，他十分满意。他没有带刀子，因此他拿起一根荆条割开了他的拇指。血流了下来，他把滴血的拇指按到了石头上，让血流到符文的凹槽里。一开始，什么都没发生，他只能感受到石头粗糙的质地和吹拂着的海风。接着，他感到手下的魔力变幻着、激荡着，房舍外的屏障再次升了起来。绿色和金色的丝线隐约在空中浮动着，它们逐渐消失了，被吸回到石头里。

他站在原地，很是满意。哈利带着纯粹的好奇看着他，他用绑在一起的手指了指自己的嘴，很明显想要发问。汤姆没理他，他又拉起了绳子，带着他朝着房子走去。他推开了嘎吱作响的低矮的木门。

门后，就是小屋的主厅了。主厅并不是很宽敞，装修的也不奢华。里面有一把舒适的扶手椅正对着高大的壁炉，一排破旧的厨柜，一个点缀着各种焦痕和污渍的粗糙的桌子和两把不配套的椅子。乱七八糟的大锅堆在地板上和厨房里。

这有种家的感觉。

汤姆用魔法在壁炉里生起火来。他无视了哈利无声的抗议，把他拽到桌子前。他用一根绳子把他捆在一条桌腿上，为了得到更加效果，他还用粘滞咒把桌子粘到了地板上。这样一来，哈利就只能匍匐在汤姆脚下。

汤姆在房间里四处游荡，他在评估房间的情况。尽管陈设大多都落了一层厚厚的灰，大部分的东西还是和他记忆中的相符。在房间的后面，摆放着一个新被封起来的纸箱。桌子上放着几份预言家日报和麻瓜报纸，都是1970年1月份的同一周里的。他拿起了最上面的那份报纸，浏览起第一页。一位他从未听说过的带着很奇怪的军帽的麻瓜接管了整个国家。汤姆把它扔到一边，走到了厨房。他用魔杖打开了一个壁橱，里面的东西已经被施过防腐保鲜咒了。里面有几袋面粉和糖，几瓶蔬菜熟食罐头，几袋饼干。令人开心的是，里面还有一大盒茶包。

他满足的哼了一声，用魔杖清理了灰尘，陷入到一把柔软的扶手椅里去了。很明确，另一个自己很有先见之明的把这里当成了一个安全屋，还在这里存了点物资。自从最后一战打响之后他就再也没来过了。他静静地坐了一会儿，享受着火焰的温暖。这感觉很好。他的新肉体和他以前那副一模一样。他懒洋洋地抬起右手，举到自己面前——掌纹一点都没变，连自己五岁那年吉尔·戴维斯在他的大拇指和食指间咬了一口所留下的小小疤痕也都还在。真有趣，他记得自己一年以后就把她从二楼的楼梯上给推下去了。

奇怪的是，他穿着校服。他玩弄着银绿色领带的末端，若有所思。他是在暑假里制作出魂器的，那时候他可是穿的是麻瓜的衣服。他穿着这身衣服重生意味着什么呢？

除此之外，还有别的事他也不明白。当他——创造他自己的时候，他做梦都没有想到魂器这种东西是有意识的，他还以为这只会是块灵魂而已。在仪式中，他被扯出了体外，他很惊慌......这超出了他的预计。

但是，紧接着，他就悬浮在了空中。他看着自己的肉体喘着粗气，接着自己抽搐了一下，擦了擦眼泪......然后，他举起了魔杖，信心满满的释放了一个复杂的咒语。他还记得自己那时候感受到一股可怕的迷恋，紧接着就被一股巨大的不容抗拒的吸力给吸进了日记本里去......他意识到自己要被关起来了，而且要被关很多很多年，不由得一阵恐慌......

谢天谢地，没人给他写信，因此他就得不到魔力的滋养，旋即他陷入了沉睡。他时不时的还会做梦，尽管他忘记了具体的细节。大多数情况下，他梦到的都是一些琐事。但是有时，他胸中会泛起那些强烈而熟悉的情绪——兴奋，愤怒，占有欲......他记得自己遇到了一些陌生人，还去了陌生的地方——无边的沙海，高耸入云的山峰，人满为患的城市......穿着黑袍带着面具的巫师们。一位美丽的女巫，她的秀发随着她施放一个红色的咒语而在空中飞舞......一个骨瘦如柴的男孩站在了镜子前......他怕了，但是他拒绝后退。

那么，该拿哈利怎么办呢？汤姆在扶手椅上敲击着手指。他要找个办法控制住他......或者拥有他也行......

他想啊想，一个主意逐渐浮现在他的脑海里。他猛地走向那个被他常用来放魔药的小木盒子前。他翻找了一阵子，挑出了一瓶盛着浅色不透明液体的魔药。他把它放到了口袋里去。他回到了空荡荡的走廊上去，这个走廊只通向一个房间。它通向一间卧室，这间卧室很小。在紧靠窗户的那边床下，汤姆找到了他以前的旧行李箱。他把里面的东西都倒在了地板上。

汤姆扔了个东西在哈利面前，哈利吓了一跳。汤姆解除了他身上的无声无息咒语。

“你可以说话了。”他说“我不会再让你闭嘴了。”

“你这个该死的——”

“除非在你很失礼的情况下，”汤姆迅速的补充道。

哈利闭紧了嘴巴，阻止自己再骂下去。“我们在哪？”最终他闷闷地问道。

“苏格兰海岸的某个岛屿上。”汤姆漫不经心的说，打开了箱子。

“我还以为你是住在孤儿院里的呢。”

汤姆指了指房间的墙壁。“哦，你是问这是哪？我去年就得到了这个地方，那时候科尔夫人——我的院长——刚把我给赶出去。”他在思考哈利能不能挤进去。可能会有点紧，但是哈利比他矮，箱子是他看上去的两倍大呢。

哈利看上去很是困惑。汤姆不知道他在想什么，他是在想箱子呢还是他说的话呢。“我很惊讶学校和魔法部没有强令她把你找回来。”

汤姆才不会傻到和别人说呢。

“额......这是干什么的？”没人回答他。他朝那个箱子点了点头示意。

汤姆从自己的口袋里掏出那瓶魔药。“你听说过生死水吗？”

哈利看上去是一头雾水。他转着眼珠，在箱子和魔药之间来回地打量着。汤姆咧嘴一笑。

“你不能把我放在里面！我不愿意！”

“别犹豫了。没什么事——你那时候都睡着了。”

哈利退缩了，他尽力把自己想桌子底下藏。“我会抗争的！”

“或者我可以就这么击晕你。”

哈利咬了下嘴唇。“要是我在里面醒了怎么办？”

汤姆还没想过这一点。于是他掏出魔杖，在箱子上戳了一个眼“好了——这样你就可以呼吸了。”

“你没必要这么做。”哈利恳求的看着他说。汤姆很欣赏他跪在自己身前的景象。他那大大的绿眼睛中满是惊恐，多么美的颜色。那么的清澈、鲜亮、令人着迷。

“我有事要忙。”他遗憾地说“我不能总是用绳子把你捆起来，走到哪儿带哪吧。并且，我觉得你会逃跑。”他盯着一截绳子，在他在屋里游荡的那段时间里，这段绳子已经出现可疑的磨损。说真的，他一不留神，这位就真的像狗一样，用嘴啃起绳子来了吗？

“你就不能把咱俩分开吗？”

“不能。”他撒谎“这不现实。”

哈利看上去一脸惊恐。汤姆用大拇指顶开了瓶盖。

“我都听你的!”

“很好，那把这个喝了吧。”

“不！我是说你不用带着我到处走。”男孩看上去在进行着一场思想斗争“我还有用，”最终他静静地说。

“那你对我来说有什么用呢？”汤姆怀疑地看着他。

“我也不知道。”哈利对此嗤之以鼻，他沮丧地说“你想让我干什么？现在你有了一副肉体，你作何打算？”

汤姆耸了耸肩。“我得弄清楚另一个我在干什么。我还想找找其他灵魂碎片。”

“你要那么多灵魂碎片干嘛？”

如果汤姆吸收了其他碎片，他就能继续分裂灵魂。这样一来，哈利就不是必要的了。

“不关你的事。”

“好吧......也许我可以帮上你。我有卓越的战斗技巧。”

根据先前的经验，汤姆可以承认这点。

“我还会做饭！”

汤姆若有所思的揉了揉下巴。这有点意思。尽管他在孤儿院里已经学过怎么做饭和做家务，他还是不喜欢干这事。毕竟，直接用魔法要省事得多。

“而且带个箱子岂不是很不方便？”哈利进一步劝说他“我比看上去的要重一些。你一定会胳膊酸痛——”

“我会施羽毛咒的。”

“哦。”哈利想到了另外一点“可这难道不会很奇怪吗？......而且，这看上去很笨重耶？”  
它确实很笨重。并且，他自己一人藏身于此，度过整个夏天一定会很无聊。虽然哈利很瘦弱，但也不能说是没有吸引力——汤姆欣赏他的狂野。也许还有其他选项。

他重重的叹了口气，将瓶塞塞了回去，再次把魔药揣回兜里去了。他一挥魔杖。一本书从另一间屋子飞出来。他盘腿在哈利身前坐了下来。

男孩从桌下略微探出身来。

“你答应了？”

汤姆无视了他，他伸手打开了这本放在自己膝盖上的，名为《魔法誓言纲要》的书。他翻动着书页。

“誓言？”哈利再次焦虑起来“你想让我立誓？魔法性质的？”

汤姆惊讶的看着他。

“你当然得发个誓。要不然你觉得我在干嘛——我这么简单就相信你吗？”

很明显，哈利压根没想到这一点。

“我才不要——敬重你。”他扭着脑袋倒看着文字，说。

“这一节是讲述婚姻的。”汤姆漫不经心的说。“下一章才会讲到臣属誓言。”哈利不禁打起了哆嗦，在此时汤姆又往后翻了几页。最终，他找到一条适合他们的。

“就这个。”他说。他把书转过来好让哈利看见。“你发誓不对我动手动脚，不把我出卖给敌人，你还要帮我实现目标。”

“这听上去还可以接受......”哈利警惕的说“你敌人是谁？我猜是邓布利多？或者还要加上伏地魔？”

哈利翻了个白眼。

“巫师界的任何人都想让我死，或者想把我送回到笔记本里去。”汤姆坚定地说“无论你告诉谁，这都将会被视为是背叛行为。”

哈利看起来并不是很信服，但他还是点了点头。“随你。但是得有个条件。我可不想干一辈子。”

“当然是有时限的。”汤姆说，他用手指了一下相关描述“你觉得从今天起到一年后的这一天怎么样？”

“那之后怎么办？”

只要汤姆得到了足够的灵魂碎片，成功做出一个魂器。他就会打破链接，把哈利干掉。  
“那之后我就打破链接，把咱俩分开。”

“你不是说那不可能吗？”哈利怀疑的问。

他是说过，对吧？

“好吧。”他说。他做出一副苦思冥想的样子来。“我意识到确实有办法能把咱俩分开。”  
“所以你是在骗我。”

汤姆耸了耸肩。

“所以说，你为什么要这么做？”哈利听上去真的很好奇“你为什么不现在就摆脱我呢？”  
汤姆考虑过随便扯个借口，但是他转念一想，实话实说也没什么害处。

“我还没有属于自己的魂器。但是现在你我相连，你就相当于是我的魂器。对我来说算是个理想的容器了。”

“所以，我们现在一个都不能死？”哈利慢悠悠的说。一个念头在他脑海里成型了。

汤姆点了点头。

男孩低头看了看他的膝盖。最后，他抬起头来与汤姆对视。他的下巴缩紧了。

“一年太长了。”

“我已经很慷慨了好吗。”

“夏天过后，我就要回霍格沃兹上学了。”

汤姆知道自己其实用不了一年。也许数周他就能完成任务。他一弄完就要弄到一个国际版的门钥匙，他要离开这个国家。

“那就六个月。”他叹了口气说。

“三个月。”哈利勇敢地讨价还价。他还是在汤姆的注视下退缩了。最终，汤姆露出一个大大的微笑。

“哈利，交易愉快。”

他的手还被捆在桌腿上，所以他不能和他握手。因此，他拍拍对方的头来代替。哈利皱起眉头，躲开了。汤姆宠溺的笑了笑，用魔杖在羊皮纸上写下了誓言。他填上了他们的名字，接着解开了男孩的绳子。

哈利揉着手腕。他的手腕伤痕累累——他发现汤姆在看他，于是他拉下了袖子。从他不流畅的行动上来看，他可能全身都有伤。这对他有用——对汤姆来说也是如此。

“我们该怎么做？”他别过头去，问道。

汤姆慢慢伸出手来抓住了他的左手。哈利挣脱开了。汤姆扬起了眉毛。他只得不情愿的把手再次递给了汤姆。他的皮肤温暖中带着些许湿冷。在手背上，刻着“我不许说谎”这句话，汤姆在他对哈利进行摄魂取念的时候已经知道了事实真相。他拿出冬青木魔杖，对准了他们交握的手指——幸运的是，他们立的不是牢不可破誓言，因此他们不需要见证人。

“你照着羊皮纸上的内容念。我们的魔力会完成余下的事情。”

“我要是违背了誓言会发生什么？”哈利问道。他用剩下那只手拿起了羊皮纸，打量起上面的内容。他的脸上现出一抹红晕。

汤姆还想着他什么时候会问这个问题呢。

“那你的魔力就是我的了。”

哈利盯着他看去“你是在开玩笑吧。”

“如果你足够有礼貌的话，也许我会还回去。”

男孩认为这不太可能。汤姆私底下也这么觉得。

“我，哈利波特......用我的魔力发誓，我不会试图谋杀或......伤害汤姆里德尔，我也不会把他出卖给敌人，并且我会......帮他达到目的。这个誓言直到1996年8月6日都有效。”  
汤姆笑得咧开了嘴。

“我接受。”

魔杖顿住了，接着一股线从魔杖顶端射了出来，缠绕上他们交缠着的手臂。哈利吓了一跳，反射性的想要抽手，但是汤姆把他抓紧了。

最终，魔潮退去。哈利松了口气，他感到疲惫不堪。汤姆也好不到哪里去，立誓真的很耗费魔力。他放开了男孩，坐了下来，打量起这位新获得的臣民。

现在他该采取怀柔政策。他确实很喜欢哈利的愤怒，但他也需要文明的沟通，他也需要陪伴。不幸的是，他有摧毁常和他待在一起的人的灵魂的恶习。他对哈利也会这么做，这是不可避免的。哈利会变得千疮百孔。他很快就会厌倦这一切。如果这个夏天他想不那么无聊，他就只能控制自己。

他站起身来，对准哈利散发出异味的袍子来了个清洁咒。接着，他从抽屉里拿出一卷绷带。他轻轻的为哈利的手腕缠上了纱布。哈利麻木的看着他。他感到很困惑，但他无力甩开他。  
“我睡哪？”他弄完了以后，哈利平静地问。他听上去有些疲倦。

“如果你不介意的话，我们可以在另一间屋里共用一张床。”这并不是慷慨。汤姆喜欢有人在他床上，这样他就可以对他们动手动脚了。

哈利确实很介意。他惊恐地瞪着他。

“那你就只能睡在地毯上了。”

他点了点头。好吧——他睡地板。这一定会很不舒服。汤姆又揉了揉他的头发，男孩避开了，挥开了他的手。头发的质感很有意思——又有弹性又柔软。接着他站起来走向了卧室，准备首次用他的新肉体睡眠。他把手放到了门把上停住了，他回头看了看。哈利已经在原地躺下，他蜷起身来，面朝壁炉。壁炉正发出噼啪的响声。


	5. 守密人

哈利断断续续的睡眠被尖锐的鸣笛声彻底打断。他在扶手椅上略微伸了个懒腰然后揉了揉眼睛。在他前方的火堆上悬挂着一个有着长且圆把手的水壶，蒸气正从壶口中喷射而出。

他隐约记得自己在地毯上睡着了，然后凌晨时分醒来的时候又睡在了椅子上。他把眼镜向上推了推，里德尔的身影清晰地出现在他的视野中———或者说是他的背影。

他在厨房操作台上忙活，手没有停过下来。出乎哈利意料的是，他依然穿着睡衣-棉质的松紧带长裤和套头衫,而且没有穿鞋子。脖颈处的卷发也因为还未打理过而有些许向外翘。哈利皱起眉盯着这一切，尽管里德尔展示出来的外表是无害和令人放下戒心的，但他清楚地记得昨天被强迫许下的誓约。这个斯莱特林正如哈利所能预料到的日后要成为伏地魔的那个男人一样可怕。但在某种意义上，比起应付斯内普或乌姆里奇或伏地魔更糟的是，里德尔和他年纪相彷--

“噢很好，你醒了。你能泡一下茶吗？”

哈利从愤恨中惊醒，勐然抬起了头。

里德尔转向橱柜，拿起了一盒绿色包装的*保久奶。

“你觉得这还能用吗？”另一个男孩怀疑地问到。“我认为保存咒是有效的，但说真的，‘保久奶’？接下来麻瓜还能想出什么呢？”

哈利只能以凝视作为回应，但里德尔看起来把他的沉默当作了默认。他把牛奶递给哈利，而哈利无言地接过牛奶。“马克杯在柜子下面靠左边的地方，我要加一点牛奶，不加糖。”  
他朝哈利笑了笑，转身回去继续做事。

里德尔态度的转变令哈利困惑到以致于连嘴巴都忘记合上了。在他的预想中，他会被里德尔不停差遣并被威胁着做事，但与之相反，里德尔待他有点像是…室友？

这真的是现实吗？哈利无助地环顾四周，等待着他的周围变成通往神秘事务司的走廊，等待着周围的光秃秃的石头变得有光泽、黑色而有光滑，反射出忽隐忽现的蓝色火炬的光芒。  
但没有。什么都没有发生。

在火堆上方的水壶依然在发出鸣笛声刺激着哈利的神经。哈利不知道自己还能做什么，只能站在原地为他在扶手椅上度过的那异常拘束的一晚而低声抱怨着。然后他用茶巾裹着手把那该死的东西从挂着它的钩子上拿下来。

它非常的重，而且水壶的热度透过了布料传到哈利手心。他犹豫了一瞬，因为有一部分的他—

很大的一部分—

想向前走几步然后把水倒在里德尔完美的，具有欺骗性的脸上。

但这会打破他们的誓约。然后哈利会变成一个哑炮。

哈利苦着脸把水壶放到桌面上泡了两杯茶，偷偷用眼角的余光观察里德尔。

但是斯莱特林看起来并不打算在这时候做任何邪恶的事情一一事实上，他好像正在用悬挂在火上的小坩埚煮粥。他在煮粥时轻声哼唱着，显然他目前心情非常好。哈利飞快地转移视线，无法忍受目睹俘虏了自己的人做如此温馨的事情。

茶泡好了，哈利双手捂着马克杯坐在了桌边。他依然可以听见里德尔在哼唱。

这怎么可能会是他的生活呢？他向下盯着看杯子的深处，彷佛期待着答桉像占卜中的解读茶叶一样简单地浮现出来。当然了，看茶包没什么意义。

里德尔砰的一声把坩埚放在桌子上。

哈利靠近了一些，可以看到一边的“FOOD ONLY”字样。【原文Close up, Harry could see that the words"FOOD ONLY!" were gouge into the side.】

那些字母有些摇晃。里德尔舀出了两碗粥，递给了哈利一碗，并拿走了他的那杯茶。

哈利盯着手上的早餐。他不怎么喜欢粥一一它看起来像是过时的食物，而且他讨厌它的质地。但是他从前天开始就什么东西都没吃过了，而他的胃亦选择在这一刻提醒他他已经饿坏了。  
他尝试着吃了一勺，然后又一勺。

他们在沉默中吃了一会早餐。然后里德尔抬起头来引起他的注意。

“你昨晚睡的怎么样？”

哈利在思考这个问题的时候把汤匙放回碗里。也许他没有在做梦。也许他已经死了。他被蛇怪杀了，而地狱让他和最糟糕的敌人在再正常不过的早餐中闲话家常。

“我不想跟你说话，”哈利用像是在对一个孩子解释的语气慢悠悠地说，“我不喜欢你。”

里德尔迷人地微笑着。“别这样，哈利。若我们要一起生活三个月而不和睦相处的话，这三个月会变得非常折磨人的。我们没有理由不能成为朋友。”

“在你做了那些事以后，你还想我们变成朋友？”

“我做了那些事之后？”里德尔无害地问到，“我只是给你做了早餐，我完全不知道你把它看得那么私密。”

“你让蛇怪攻击我！”哈利大声叫喊道，手重重拍在桌上令陶器发出了咯咯声。

里德尔并没有被哈利的爆发影响分毫。他打开一罐果酱，然后把一匙果酱拌进粥裡。“我承认我们有一个不大好的开端。但我肯定一旦你开始了解我，你对我的评价会更高的。”

他拿起罐头。“来点果酱？”

哈利闭上了嘴。彷彿像是在寻找一个能够支撑他的人那样四处环顾房间。接下来他倒在了椅子上。“你有什么毛病？”他用轻得几乎是自言自语的声音道。

“待在这里真的有这么糟吗？”里德尔问，他的声音依然清晰而迷人。

“潘西告诉我你和一对令人不快的麻瓜住在一起一一说真的，我帮了你忙，哈利。”

“不要这样叫我。”

“那我应该叫你什么呢？大难不死的男孩？”

“就叫我的姓，里德尔。”

“噢，我认为我们的关系比那更亲近一点。毕竟，我们已经--”

哈利在意识到里德尔要说什么的时候睁大了眼睛。“不要--”

“--亲吻过了，”斯莱特林说完，恶劣地露齿而笑。

哈利为此捂耳哀叫。

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
在令人不适到难以忍受的早餐结束后，里德尔用魔法清洗了碗和厨具，然后开始翻找橱柜。他看起来很放松，没有一丝紧张。哈利坐在桌边，不知该做些什么。

即使他的身体是自由的，但他知道自己被不止一条的隐形绳子束缚着。然而，只是安静而顺从地坐着而不是试图逃跑这让他感到相当不对劲。

终于，他再也无法忍受。

“我们要怎么找到其他的几个额…魂器？”他冒险地开口说道。

“不再生气了，对吗？”里德尔抬起头问。在哈利可以回应之前，他继续说：“我确信我会在霍格沃茨藏一个魂器，但拿走它太冒险了。我知道第二个魂器的位置，但除此之外，我一无所知。”

“你觉得你做了几个魂器？”哈利皱着眉问道。

里德尔耸了耸肩。哈利总觉得里德尔知道答桉但不打算告诉他。

“你，我，一个在霍格沃茨，另一个在其他的什么地方，”他边说边用手指数着。

“那就至少有四个了。为什么要做这么多魂器？难道一个不够吗？”

“我计划做一些备品，以防它们被毁坏了。”

哈利皱起鼻子作为回应。把灵魂碎片冒着被损坏的风险放在各处，对于他来说有些过于不谨慎了。

它们之中的某几个是不是已经被损坏了？

“邓布利多知道你的魂器吗？”

“我怎么知道？尽管伏地魔在他的肉体被摧毁后作为一个幽灵幸存下来这一事实将会使他感到困惑，我依然找不到任何他会知道的理由。”

哈利往下盯着桌上的木纹。那也使他困惑，但邓布利多从未真正详细解释过为什么伏地魔还能够存活。如果他已经知道了魂器的事，他也知道哈利是其中之一吗？

自从伏地魔卷土重来后校长一直对他冷漠而沉默。这就是原因吗？

“你知道所在的那个魂器一一我们今天要去拿回它吗？”

“不。”

“为什么？”

“当然是因为你的踪丝。”里德尔的声音听起来对于哈利需要问这种问题而带上了点恼火。 

哈利思考了一会，看着里德尔从橱柜中像是十分随性地拿出的一排小木箱和小包物品，然后把它们整齐地排列在一个干的坩埚中。二年级前的那个夏天，魔法部在多比使用悬浮咒的时候探测到了咒语。难道他们不能够探测到里德尔使用了魔法吗？可是并没有傲罗冲开木屋的矮木门，破门而入…

里德尔注意到了他的困惑，轻蔑地哼了一声。

“还记得防御石吗？它们挡住了你的踪丝。但这仅限于你在圈内的时候。如果我们要离开，我需要先做一种魔药来暂时除去你的踪丝。”

能够除去踪丝的魔药？这个想法太令哈利感到兴奋了，以至于他一时间忘记了对里德尔的愤怒。

“你发明了它吗？”

里德尔咧嘴笑道，“我为你这么想感到高兴，但不是。它的配方在我还在学校的时候是斯莱特林公开的秘密一一我对你从未听说过它感到吃惊。教授们都对高年级学生使用它睁一只眼闭一只眼。我没有成品，但有原料。我今天就要制作它，让它炖煮一整晚。”

哈利把椅子向后靠，用椅子的后两条腿来支撑平衡。“那么我今天要做什么？”

“好好坐在你的椅子上，好吗？至于你今天要做什么一一”里德尔直起身来，从另一个房间召唤出一本红色封面的大书。

他把它扔在哈利身前的桌子上一一标题写着“对偏执狂的预防措施：住宅保护咒”。  
“你将要成为这个小屋的保密人。”

出乎他意料的是哈利把椅子向前倾了。“你想让我做保密人？为什么？”

“当你不再出现，并且有更多的袭击出现的时候，伏地魔最终会在这里找到我们的。”  
“对，可为什么是我？不能是你吗？”

“不。这个咒语的作用是把秘密保存在一个独立生存着的灵魂里。我不确定只有一部分的灵魂会不会让咒语成功发挥作用，但即使成功了，它依然不能把伏地魔排除在外。”

哈利快速翻动书直到最后一章。这个咒语看起来比他在魔咒课上学的任何一个都要困难。但话说回来，彼得佩迪鲁也曾施过咒，所以它不可能那么难。

有一段时间，哈利在看书和盯着书本上方的里德尔之间轮流交替着。他在燃烧器上放好了坩埚，并准备着原料，然后将他们依次放进坩埚。哈利托着腮观察里德尔熟练地给无花果干去皮。里德尔看起来很放松。他没有像斯内普那样虔诚的目光，但他的动作非常精准熟练，而且看起来他是凭着记忆在做，他几乎不查阅橱柜上的羊皮纸。

当他浏览完章节目录时，哈利叹着气合上书站了起来，决定去探索这栋建筑的剩余部分。但结果是，这儿并没什么可看的。另一个房间非常小，除了一张单人床和一个书柜之外没有放任何东西。里德尔之前威胁着要把哈利放进去的箱子在床底，有一小部分露在了外面。  
他把头探出门。“你的厕所在哪里？”

里德尔抬起头。“后面有一个外屋--噢，这让我想起了一一”

他轻拍他的口袋，取出潘西的魔杖把魔杖柄朝外递给了哈利。“你可以拿回它了，这儿没有真正的水管设施，所以使用完毕后，清理干净。”

“我不能拿回我的魔杖吗？”

“不。如果你的表现好，以后我们可以去给我买一支魔杖作为替代品。”他说，转过身继续工作。

哈利怒视着他的背。“没有一个室内的厕所太奇怪了。”他告诉里德尔。

“你以前见过这个房子吗？上个世纪这里什么都没有。”

哈利重新环顾起小房子。有些事情让他感到困惑。“这个房子有点简陋，但即使这样，你怎么能买得起它？”

“买？”里德尔问。他转过了身所以哈利无法看清他的表情，但他的声音听起来被逗乐了。

“在我之前，一个老麻瓜住在这里。我等着他离开，然后搬了进来。”

“他再也没有回来吗？”哈利怀疑地问到。

“嗯。我搬进来后做的第一件事就是施麻瓜驱逐咒，所以没有。”

哈利因这种残酷的行为而咬紧了牙。里德尔越过他的肩膀向下看他。他的双眼充满了狡黠，哈利有一种强烈的预感，里德尔说出这些只是为了看哈利对此的反应。这很疯狂，因为里德尔很显然知道让一个老人无家可归是错误的。他只是不在意。

“我要出去。”他咬着牙说。

“带上书！”里德尔在他身后说。

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
外界的空气是美妙的；金银花、冷杉和盐的气味在漂浮在微风中。哈利把赤胆忠心咒的书放在门外平坦的岩石上小心地向花园走去，决心测试他们之间连结的极限。在他甚至还没有走完前往森林三分之一路程的时候，就已经有力量开始拖拽他了。这力量非常微弱—如果他没有特意关注，他根本不会意识到——但他知道只要他再往前走两步，他们两人都会痛苦不堪。  
哈利叹了口气走回小屋，然后靠着墙在阴凉处坐了下来。他无所事事地看着蓬松的云朵从头顶飘过，一边抓着地上有着奇怪叶片的草。这里没有飞机的飞行轨迹划过天空，没有微风传来的汽车噪音。他们真的在一个荒无人烟的地方。

自哈利失踪以来已经过去二十四个小时了。凤凰社知道了吗？小天狼星呢？他希望他的教父不会莽撞行动，比如冲出格里莫广场找他。这些想法让他的喉咙梗咽。罗恩，赫敏，卢平，韦斯莱夫人…他们都会为他担忧的。如果他不是那么容易上当-如果他没有被潘西-里德尔-成功引诱他进盥洗室…

但沉湎于自哀毫无用处。哈利吸了吸鼻子然后用袖子擦了擦脸。为了让自己分心，他拿出了潘西的魔杖毫无热情地挥了挥。哈利看得出来它不喜欢他，而这感情是相互的。他想它是不是在为它女主人的死亡而责备他。接下来的一个小时，他尝试着使用它，他让叶子悬浮起来，把甲虫变成纽扣，把树枝点燃。这些都费了他比以前更多的劲，且结果不尽人意-当他移开视线时，几个纽扣用它们的小短腿匆忙逃走了。

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

在一顿奶酪、泡菜和饼干的午餐中，里德尔宣布哈利需要知道小屋的位置，以便成为它的守密人。他们收拾完桌子后出发了，留下魔药在屋内欢快地冒泡。

他们一起走出圈内穿过树林。两人的鞋子踩在一层松针上发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。不到五分钟后，他们到了一个岩石的海岸线。潮水退去，海浪平静无澜。海鸥在空中盘旋，寻找着螃蟹或者是活着的贝类。他们沿着海岸走，在突出的岬角上哈利只能看见一个由白墙房屋组成的小村庄。

这是个好地方-有一点偏远且无人烟，但依然很棒-如果不是和里德尔两个人一起住的话。幸运的是，里德尔没有试图和哈利交谈。他们默默往回走，然后在刚好算是圈内的地方停下了脚步。

“你觉得你可以找回这个地方吗？”里德尔问。

哈利思考了一会这个问题。他有很好的方向感，并且他记下了几棵有特色的树。最终他点了点头。

“很好。”里德尔说，然后把咒语书从他的包里拿了出来。他打开它，翻到相关的页码，然后递给了哈利。

“我可以拿回我的魔杖吗？”哈利又问了一次。“只用它来施这个咒。”

里德尔纵容地笑了，然后交换了两人的魔杖。哈利在他们的手触碰时，努力抑制一种奇异的颤抖。然后里德尔向后退，走出圈内，他转过身背对哈利和小屋。哈利对此感到困惑。

“你在做什么？”

“你有一丁点看过那本书吗？”里德尔恼怒地问到。“你必须在没有人看着这个地方的时候施咒，不然它不会起效。想一种方法来代表秘密-但不要大声说出来-然后施咒语。”

噢。哈利练习着魔杖的移动方式。然后，他有些紧张地举起魔杖，然后说出异常长且复杂的咒语“Et omnibus qui hoc sciuntobliviscius”，他小心地读着，“Hoc arcanum ut salvus sit est, irrepserunt intus corde meo, et universi qui scitis utobliviscatur.”

当他放下魔杖的时候，他不确定咒语是否起效了。不像大多数咒语，它没有任何可视性的表现。里德尔困惑而不满地转过身。他的眼睛看着空地，但似乎无法集中在小屋上。

“你能看见什么？”哈利好奇地问。

“只有一些木头，”里德尔慢慢说到，“这太奇怪了…我知道它就在这儿…”他抬起手，指着距离小屋五十英尺的一点。“我觉得它在这附近…或者那附近…”

“呃…”

“告诉我那个秘密。”里德尔转过身要求道。

有一瞬间，哈利考虑了拒绝他。但紧接着他意识到了这会适得其反，因为他们依然被捆绑着只能留在这个荒芜人烟的地方。

而且，他感觉这可能违背了他们的誓言条款。

他抓着里德尔的胳膊拉着他向前走进圈内。“我们住在距离海岸几分钟路程的小屋中，穿过那颗空心树就是--”

里德尔眨了眨眼，他的眼睛盯着小屋。他的脸上布满笑容。“噢，干得好，哈利。”他轻声说。这句话从其他任何人口中说出来都是美好的称赞，但不知为何里德尔的语调让他想到了主人在宠物做到困难的把戏时的称赞。哈利恼怒地甩下了里德尔的胳膊，但里德尔似乎没有注意到。他走回了小木屋，毫不回头。

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

这一天剩下的时间以相似的方式度过了。里德尔边煮魔药边看书，哈利练习着魔法，并尝试着离他越远越好。里德尔做了晚饭，但他让哈利看着他做，这样哈利就会知道各种物品储存的位置。

那天晚上，在里德尔换好了睡衣时，哈利盯着壁炉前那张不受欢迎的小地毯。

“别太固执。”

“哈？”哈利问，把视线从小地毯上移开。

“你不是真的又要睡在地板上了，对吗？放下你的自尊，和我共享一张床。除了我们两个，没人会知道的。”

哈利咬着嘴唇。这比它本应的吸引人多了。他真的很想睡在一张有伸展四肢空间的床垫上。他想了想房间的床。那太窄了-他们可能不得不碰到对方。

“拿走这些”，里德尔命令道，并把一包过时的睡衣推到哈利手中。“早上的时候箱子里有些其他的衣服-你应该拿一些，你不可能一整个夏天都穿霍格沃茨的的校服。”

哈利往后退了退，但他拿走了那些睡衣。但想到要穿伏地魔的旧衣服，让他感到很别扭。

“你还在等什么呢？快去换上。这些应该很适合你-我上一次穿他们是在我十四岁的时候。”

“真是有趣。”哈利厉声说。

里德尔咧嘴笑了。“我先去床上了-等你换完衣服就来和我一起睡。”

在哈利可以抗议之前他就已经钻进被窝裡了，并且转过身面对着墙特意留了半张床。哈利盯着他的背看了一会，然后冲回了主屋。

他不会和里德尔睡一张床，在他换下带着汗味的校服时愤怒地想着。里德尔不是个好人。他肯定有隐藏不明的动机-他用共享一张床来让哈利陷入到一种虚假的安全感中，或者其他的什么。

那他应该睡在地上或者扶手椅上吗？他是想要感到疼痛还是拘束？

“可恶！”

哈利面红耳赤，但仅此一次，他对自己的愤怒比对里德尔的更多。他又走回去另一个房间裡。里德尔没有动，哈利生气地钻进被窝用背对着里德尔，并把毯子紧紧地拉到下巴为止。他们没有真正意义上的触碰，但两人的距离不超过一英寸。哈利可以感受到背部传来里德尔皮肤的热度。

身下的床垫是有点弹性的，这对他那疲惫的骨头来说依然感觉像天堂。

“把蜡烛吹灭吧，好吗？”里德尔困倦地说。

哈利不情愿地照做了。他在黑暗中躺在床上，另一个男孩的一举一动对他来说异常清晰。最终，他听见里德尔变得平坦的呼吸，但他又花了很久时间才能入睡。

*保久奶:在未开封包装中保存期限介于鲜奶和超高温消毒牛奶之间；营养价值也是介于两者之间。


	6. 小汉格顿

他无声无息地在一条长而黢黑的走廊里滑行。每走一步心中的渴望就变得越发强烈。很快，他在走廊尽头看到了一扇普通的门。他心跳加速了，雖然並不知道门后面是什么，但是他很清楚那很重要，那是一件他极其渴望、迷恋着的东西...他急切的伸出了手...

 

夢驟然中止，他喘着粗气醒過來。

 

真是个特别的梦，汤姆感受著心跳逐渐趋于平缓一邊思考。那会意味着什么呢？那个梦是如此真实，如此栩栩如生...

他悠闲自得地在小床上躺了一会儿。突然他感觉到有什么温暖的东西正抵在他的额头上。於是湯姆睁开了朦胧的睡眼，他惊讶地发现是一团黑色的乱发。

 

这一点也不奇怪。

 

自打小时候起汤姆就养成了这个习惯。那时孤儿院为了在冬天里孩子们也能保持温暖，会让三个孩子一起睡。当然了，自从艾米和丹尼斯...比利...还有萨利那件事以后，就没有一个孩子愿意和他共住同一间屋，也就更别说跟他同床共枕了。

 

他懒洋洋地把手放到了哈利身上，勾勒起他锐利的髋骨边缘。哈利睡觉的时候把衬衫卷了上去因而露出了肚皮。所以接下来汤姆就把手放在了那块柔软脆弱的皮肤上。他这樣做没什么别的意思——單純就是觉得抚摸别人温暖的皮肤手感很好。

 

他又向对方靠得近了一点，因此看到了一缕坚硬的毛发从哈利腰间的睡裤露了出来。汤姆玩弄着旧衣服，他顺着那缕毛发捋了下去...想看看那到底来自何处...

不幸的是，此刻哈利动了动，嘴里还嘟囔了几声。汤姆愣住了，他知道要是哈利醒过来時发现自己把手伸到了他的四角褲里，一定会大吵大闹一番。他今天打算去收集魂器的，所以最好能让哈利保持合作。

 

他遗憾地抽回了手，小心翼翼地爬到了床尾以免吵到同伴，然後他离开了温暖的被窝。清晨的空气还是十分寒冷，他在睡衣外面套了一件羊毛衫，皱着眉头盯着一根线头看来看去。接着，他走到了另一间房间去查看魔药。

 

魔药的颜色比他想象的要深——它是长春花蓝而不是天蓝色的——他将这个归咎于原材料的因素。他往爐子添加火力，并加入了一碗干蛙心，用勺子起劲的搅拌起来。然後满意的观察到魔药变得浓稠。好了，魔药做好了。

然後湯姆信心满满地把它分装到若干个空瓶子里塞好瓶塞并用蜡封好。他做的分量挺足的，够用整个暑假。

 

在他忙着给瓶子贴上标签的当口哈利就出现在了走廊里，他粗暴地用袖子擦着眼睛，并没搭理汤姆的问候，但他还记得该轮到自己去做早饭了。他把盛食物的大锅倒上了水放到了炉子上，接着他敲碎了四个鸡蛋。在冰凉的石板上他双脚交替站着以避免僵硬。

在美美的吃了一顿后汤姆就换了衣服，他还借给了哈利几件。哈利从小屋里走了出来，裤子穿在他身上显得特别长。

汤姆好笑地看着他。

“里德尔，你敢说一个字试试。”哈利搶先堵住了他然後把裤腿卷了起来。并把袖子上卷到肘部。汤姆举手投降，但他脸上的笑容出卖了他。哈利整理完了以后，他递过去一瓶子魔药。哈利谨慎的喝了下去。

“你每三天就要喝一次。”汤姆告诉他，接着抓住他的胳膊“准备好了？”

“我们现在是要去找魂器吗？”

 

汤姆没理他，他专心致志地在头脑中勾勒着目的地。然後他转过身抓住哈利，把他一起拉到了虚无中。在经历過短暂的不适后，他们降落到一个陡削狭窄的路上。路的两侧竖着高高的树篱，透过树篱能看到下面山谷的景色。

他们一言不發地走下了山坡。在前往镇上的途中时不时会有闪闪发亮的麻瓜车辆在他们身边呼啸而过。汤姆暗中打量着它们，发现它们与他那时候方方正正的样子大不相同。

最终，他们在树篱上找到了一个缺口。汤姆把树叶推到一边穿了过去。他找到了一条路，这里的植物生长很茂盛，如果不知道的话都发现不了有条路在这。

 

“你觉得伏地魔会把魂器藏在篱笆里？”哈利跟在他身后爬了过来，他怀疑地问道。“这倒是个不错的主意。至少没人会想到能在随便哪片灌木丛里找到它。”

汤姆没有理他，他分开树丛，沿着小路走了下去。在茂密树丛里有间小屋，这个小屋已经被树丛和荆条结结实实的掩埋起来了。他花了一段时间清理，身上还被划了几道，他的努力终于得到了回报。湯姆摸到了腐烂的木墙，他们从小屋的一角艰难的穿梭到门前，看见门上歪歪斜斜的挂着一条生锈的铁链。

 

汤姆在门框和门楣间挥舞着魔杖，检查入口处是否有监控咒语。他发现了三个——最后一个布置的十分隐秘。幸亏他察觉到了自己那熟悉的魔力，要不还真发现不了。他小心翼翼的解开咒语，试探性地推开了门。斑駁的门吱吱呀呀地开了，铰链被曳得摇摇欲坠。

 

汤姆用魔杖施展了一个照明魔法，他走了进去。枯枝和細碎的玻璃還有一些小碎骨被他踩得嘎吱作响。小屋和他们刚刚离开的那个房子几乎一样大。然而，它们就只有这一个相同点。

 

这是一个废墟。

 

小屋的屋顶几乎完全坍塌了，常春藤从天花板上的洞中垂落下来。几乎没有人类居住过的痕迹---要不是因为还有几个挂在钩子上古旧又被銹蝕嚴重的平底锅，这里無疑就是一个废弃的动物收容所。锅子烂的什么都不剩了。只有阳光投射的橙黄色的阴影还徒留在墙上。

 

汤姆有种奇怪的感觉。就好像他在一周前刚刚见过它似的。这里很脏，是他见过的最为肮脏、令人作呕的地方。但很明显这里是有人住过的。而现在它几乎完全回归自然了。

“我觉得树篱比这里好多了。你怎么会把自己的灵魂放到这个垃圾堆里？”

“我母亲曾经住在这里。”他漫不经心地说，在屋子里走来走去。他早就打算好要把从他舅舅手里抢来的戒指做成他的第二个魂器——但是它会在哪儿呢？他可不想在垃圾堆里翻找。

 

“你母亲是巫师？”哈利困惑的问。汤姆没有怪他，因为他自己也想不明白，为何一个拥有魔力的人，更别提是萨拉查·斯莱特林的后代能沦落到这种地步。既然魔法能轻松愉快地解决问题-那为何他们還會生活得如此贫困？他们是如此无能、软弱……从某种程度上来说，过得比他父亲还惨......

他闭上了眼睛，感受到了什么......这感觉好似一阵微风扑面而来。他逐渐抓住了这种感觉，他向前走去，走到一坨曾是一把扶手椅的发霉布料和木头那里去了。他记得自己曾经把莫芬扶到那把椅子上面，在他那毫无防备的大脑里面愉快地练了一下午还尚不成熟的摄魂取念。

“你怎么知道她是谁的？”

“她用我祖父和我父亲的名字为我命名。”扶手椅那里没什么东西。也许它会在壁炉里？他在炉灰里小心摸索着壁炉开口，但没有发现不寻常之处。“我从一本家谱中发现了马沃罗·冈特的资料。但是在我来到这里之前他就死了。可我看见了我舅舅。”

“你把他也干掉了？”

汤姆挺直身体，皱着眉头盯着他看。哈利波特真好管闲事。

 

 

“怎么了？我还不能问问吗？我都知道你把你父亲干掉了了！”

“是吗？大概是我进入日记本以后另一个我这么干的吧。”

“不。”哈利平静而又笃定地说道。他用那双鲜亮的绿眼睛盯住了汤姆。“我觉得你是知道的。你已经是名杀人犯了。”

真是一针见血。汤姆脸上现出一个夸张而扭曲的笑容，一点都不迷人。

哈利猛地向后退了一步。但汤姆只是蹲了下来去检查壁炉。他听到了什么动静....有什么在朝他窃窃私语...嘶嘶地....

“帮我把炉底石挪走。”他命令道。

哈利盯着他看了看，接着目光移到了火炉那里。“你就不能用魔法把它挪开吗？”他小心翼翼的问。

“在这里为了不忽略别的侦测咒，我只得在有必要的时候才会用到魔法。”

他耸肩，然后走前一步在石头周围摸来摸去，然後抓住了一块石头。在他的对面汤姆也做着同样的事情。他们慢慢的把那块大石头推开了。 

石头下面的泥巴被压得很紧实。窃窃私语的声音变得更大了。汤姆用手指摸了摸，感觉到地上的有個不甚明顯的小坑洞。他拿起一小塊碎瓷片對準小洞開挖，然後他挖出了一件金属物体。

这是一个长方形的罐子，就像是那种人们用来装烟草的罐子。汤姆用冬青木魔杖检查那上面有没有咒语，他认为应该是没有的。于是他就把袖子扯到手上，把罐子捡了起来放到口袋里去了。

“你都不看看里面是什么吗？”哈利有些失望的问。汤姆猜哈利觉得这个结局有点扫兴。

“我用不着这么做。我知道它就在里面。”

“可这里面放不下一本书啊。”

“这不是书。”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

哈利在前头领路，他们穿过一片树丛。当他们终于穿出来的时候他们为阳光下山谷里树木郁郁葱葱的奇景而感到赞叹。

在山谷底有一个小村落，一条小河蜿蜒穿过了村落的中心。

教堂的尖顶从那一群建筑物中凸显出来。穿过山谷，对面的山坡上就坐落着汤姆父亲的那栋大宅，清晰可见。

 

哦。”哈利小声的说“这...”

“这怎么了？”汤姆不耐烦的说。

哈利转身看着他，一副见了鬼的表情“...这是伏地魔卷土重来的地方。”

既然如此。汤姆看见了教堂后面的墓地。他大步走到路旁的树篱那里，给自己开出一条路，走下山去。

“等等-我们这是要去哪？我们不是该悄悄回去吗？”

“我想去看看。”

哈利一想到他们之间的连接，只得连忙赶上去。“不-我不想去！更何况哪儿什么都没有。”

“你可以在外面等着。”

哈利发出一声痛苦的呻吟，但他还是跟了上去。

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

这一天是工作日，此刻已经是上午十点了，整个镇中心十分安静。麻瓜们过着平凡的生活。一个上了年纪的男人正在拉着一辆拖车。婦人推着一辆婴儿车走過馬路，车里还有一对双胞胎。但是他们谁都没有留意到一對男孩子走过街角的商店，走过一个邮筒，到达了教堂。

教堂比汤姆印象中的风化的还要厉害。在教堂脚下搭满了脚手架。教堂的门上挂着一块颜色鲜艳的横幅，上面写着“筹集教堂屋顶基金！”

 

在教堂的后面，有一块隐蔽的用围墙围起来的墓地，这块墓地坐落在的小山坡上，被一棵古老的紫杉树守护着。汤姆推开了铸铁大门走了进去。

“在哪儿？”他问。

“我可能记错了。”哈利迅速地说。“他可能是在别的墓地复活的。”

这个谎言太蹩脚了，汤姆笑了笑“不，就是这里。我记得你说过，我用了我父亲的尸骨去做了魔药。在山丘上有他的房子-那他不埋在这里还能在哪里？”

他沿着斜坡缓步而下，哈利不情不愿的跟着他。脸上顯得苍白又失落。他在墓碑间看了看去，仿佛在期待（或重新体验）着一场攻击。

墓地里长满了杂草，墓碑随着时间的流逝也褪去了颜色。但是，随着他们的前行，墓碑上的日期变的越来越近了。正當汤姆弯下腰去检查一副破碎的石棺時,哈利明显感到了拉力。汤姆转过身去看向了他。

他停住了脚步，盯着一件高高的大理石墓碑。汤姆走了过去。

汤姆里德尔

1901 - 1943

“就是这儿。”汤姆喘息着，他半是迷恋半是厌恶的用手指在石头上划来划去。尽管那上面写着的是他父亲的名字，但那依旧是那晚有力的证据……这不是他犯下的第一桩谋杀案了，但却是迄今为止最有意义的一件....

复仇是其中的一个原因-这个男人遗弃了他的母亲，还把他丢在一个人满为患、资金不足的孤儿院里自生自灭，而他却自己一个人享着清福。但是这更代表着一场洗礼-汤姆从他父亲的脏污中摆脱出来，成就了不朽...他重生成为了伏地魔王----

 

“我不明白。”哈利轻柔地说，打断了他的思绪“你不想要个家吗？”

他的声音中蕴含着某种渴望。他双手插兜，怀念的望着山丘上的房子。乱发在微风中飞舞着，他感受到了汤姆的目光而迎了上去，他脸红了。

 

汤姆一向很擅长弄明白别人想要什么。这是个很有用的技能 ---- 一旦你弄懂了别人，你就可以轻而易举的操纵他们去做你想要他们做的事情。

他看着哈利，第一次发现在他坚強的外壳下面藏着的纯真的天性。和汤姆不同的是，这个孤儿从来没有渴望过比被爱更为伟大的事情。

这很让他生气。他的灵魂怎么会依附于如此脆弱的东西？

“我要一个麻瓜干什么？”他不屑的说。

 

听了汤姆的话，哈利脸更红了。“他们一定很有钱吧，能住在这样的一个地方。他们也许会照顾你的。”

“我才不需要他们的照料。我除了魔力别的什么都不要。”汤姆冷冷的说。

“忘了我说的什么吧。”哈利嘟囔着说，用脚踢了一下蒲公英。

但汤姆突然想要惩罚他一下。他站进了一步“你想不想知道发生了什么？”

哈利抬起头来看着他。“你是不是想说---”

“那个晚上。”汤姆打断了他“我用魔法打开了门锁走了进去。但是令我失望的是，一个能发现我的仆人都没有。”

“我不想听这个。”哈利板着脸说。

“我发现他们在起居室里——那是一对老年夫妇。那个男人正是我的父亲。他们那时候刚刚吃完了烤羊肉，新鲜蔬菜，浆果馅饼和奶油做的晚餐。我在身后关上了门，还上了锁。门看起来像是自己关上了。那个老男人站了起来。但是我用了一个黏滞咒把他们粘到了椅子上。接着我显现出了身形。”

他微笑着，回味着那段往事。

“当然了，他们明白了我是谁。因为我们长得太像了。”他靠得近了些，像在倾吐秘密一般低声述说着这些故事。“我先用阿瓦达杀了我的祖父。他脸朝下栽倒到糕点上。其他人開始人尖叫起来。接着我又杀了我的祖母。”

 

哈利瞪大了眼睛向后退去，但他无处可逃。汤姆跟上前,他困在墓碑间。他想用手去捂住耳朵，汤姆就抓住了他的手腕紧紧地把他压在石头上。他们靠得很近。哈利狠狠的盯着他。

“我在她尸体旁的一把椅子上坐了下来，对面坐着的是我的父亲。我盛了满满一盘子菜--- 要知道浪费是不好的。他什么都没有说-他只是懦弱的等待着自己的死亡降临。”

他发现对方用一种畏惧的眼光看着他，这吸引着他继续说下去。

 

哈利就像一条上钩的鱼那样垂死挣扎着。汤姆压得更加起劲了-他感受到坚实有力的身躯在自己的身下挣扎，真令人兴奋。

“你是不是有什么毛病？”哈利问道。他终于挣脱出来，抽出了自己的魔杖。他双手颤抖着防御性的把它举到胸前。他握的手都白了。汤姆看着他怒气冲冲的涨红了脸，笑的眼泪都出来了。

“对啊，你把全家人都干掉了。真好笑。”哈利嗤之以鼻。

“没必要这么紧张。”汤姆渐渐止住了笑声，说道。

“这就是个故事而已。“

哈利没有放下魔杖。

“你疯了。”

“哈利，这样说可不好。”汤姆一边整理着自己的衣服一边斥责他。他最后瞧了一眼墓地，接着绅士的伸出一只手臂。

“那我们走吧？我已经看够了----没我想象中的有意思。”

对方目瞪口呆的看着他，被他变换的情绪给完全搞糊涂了。汤姆看到他一动不动，于是上前一步抓住了他的肩膀。在他反应过来之前移形换影走了。

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

晚上，汤姆坐在壁炉前面的地毯，他的面前摆了一个罐子。哈利正生着闷气，但他还是想见识一下魂器，于是便忍不住从另一间屋子里过来了。

此刻他正坐在汤姆身后的那把扶手椅上，一条腿盘在身下，另一条腿垂在椅子下，晃来晃去。在罐子旁边摆着一本名为《诅咒侦测与破除基础》的书，书页正摊开到相关页上。

 

汤姆粗略读了一下内容便小心翼翼地打开了罐子，注意着不让里面的东西掉出来。

魂器正安安静静的躺在一条海军蓝的手帕上。在手帕一角，用金线绣着T.R.字样。这是他父亲的---这块手帕是汤姆离开里德尔大宅前是从他胸前的口袋里拽出来的。

这件宝石的形状很奇怪。这块奇形怪状的黑石头对于一件戒指来说未免过大了些。但这看上去是如此的完美，不像是出于人手。可相比之下，金戒托就过于粗糙陈旧了。他也不太明白上面刻的符号有什么意味——那上边刻着一条线，一个圆，它们的外边围了一个三角形。这不是格林德沃的标志吗？但这件戒指很古老了，要比这块大地上发生的革命还要古老的多。

他把手掌平放在罐子的表面，感觉到有什么东西-在呼唤引诱着他拿起戒指套上手指...

他费力的把手拿开。这一定是个陷阱-从这个强迫咒和发现它的难易程度就能看出来。

他再次拾起了书翻动书页，然後他翻到了鉴别咒语那一页。上面记载了数种咒语类型。一部分是速效的，还有一部分是缓释的。有的咒语影响意识，有的影响躯体，还有的影响魔力。汤姆小心翼翼的一个个的尝试起来。他发现戒指上的咒语是速效类型-它起效迅速。而且也是影响躯体类型的。为的是在受害者发现之前就摧毁或者残害他们的躯体。

 

这就像围绕着山顶周围的暴风雨一般美丽、野蛮而诱人。

 

他先从书上写的一般性的反咒开始试起。不出意料，它们一点用都没有。汤姆在现在这个年纪就能施出若干个超出教科书水平的诅咒。他尤其擅长设计各种各样的强力常用咒语，他还能把这些咒语结合起来以增大它们的副作用。

 

这是一门微妙而有趣的艺术，这门艺术需要精通算术和黑魔法。他被挑起了兴致。於是他举起魔杖开始拆分这个咒语。虽然湯姆并不是很擅长拆分魔咒，但这个咒语是他自己施的，拆起来要容易得多。即便如此，这项工作还是费时费力的，害得他都不敢喘气了。

 

终于，终于，他解决了最后几条魔咒，移除了整个咒语。

他向后靠在了椅腿上，舒缓着酸痛的背部。然後他小心翼翼地用手帕拾起了戒指，不让它碰到自己的皮肤。伸手把它按到了哈利伸到椅子外面的裸足上。

“嘿！”哈利叫了一声，想要把腿收回去。汤姆在他反应过来之前抓住了他的脚踝，打量着皮肤来。看起来没什么问题。他放开了哈利。哈利就像一只发怒的猫一样跳了起来。

他怒视着汤姆试图收回自己的脚。这还挺搞笑的。汤姆拿起了手帕中的那枚戒指，把它放在掌心。

“你——你——！”

“我什么？没诅咒了。”

“你压根就不知道！你要是知道了就不会在我身上试试了！”

 

汤姆压根没理他。手里握着的魂器越发的在诱惑着他。他不知道该怎么样取出这片灵魂-他又不能给它一个吻，这个戒指又不能呼吸，他不可能吸回灵魂。但是如果他能打开一个小缺口的话，魂片也许就能自己出来了。它不能抗拒归一的欲望……

“～你好？～”他试探性地说到。哈利闭上了嘴緊緊盯住了戒指。

一开始什么都没发生。紧接着一缕无形的黑烟从戒指里冒了出来，然后黑烟越来越浓，形成了一股龙卷风--

汤姆喘着气。

突然间，它注意到了汤姆。他感到有什么东西正在酝酿形成，它苏醒了，它迫切地想要进入到别人的身体里，想要拥有一颗温暖的、跳动的心脏和一双能握住魔杖的手...

烟雾把他吞没了。汤姆再次吸了口气。他的喉咙灼烧起来-就和哈利的那次一样。最后一缕烟雾消失了，他感到胸中阵阵刺痛，忍不住咳嗽起来。

疼痛消失后，他焦躁的等待着，他想知道自己能否在脑海中觉察到它的存在。因为汤姆本身就是有意识有知觉的，所以他很有理由去相信别的魂片也会有这些。

在他的脑海深处，泛起了一阵涟漪。汤姆集中精力追查着源头。他找到了，用尽全身的力气来阻挡它的入侵。慢慢地，慢慢地，它不再弄出什么动静了。

 

有人在摇晃他的肩膀。汤姆眨了眨眼，柴火噼啪燃烧的声音和他自己急促的呼吸声逐漸在他耳邊響起來。

 

“你还好吧？”

他心不在焉地点点头坐在地毯上，身體依然有点发软。哈利就斜靠在他身边，带着一种不情不愿的关切神情。他松开了放在汤姆肩膀上的手，但是汤姆抓住了他，他想要维持身体接触。

出乎他意料的是，哈利并没有立刻推开他。汤姆感受到了哈利的脉动，感受到了温暖皮肤下的纤细的骨骼。

 

“发生了什么？它和你一样吗？”

“它还没我那么清醒呢。”脑海中沉睡的魂片令他觉得又熟悉又陌生。“它比我要年长。”他说。

“它和你说话了吗？”

“没有。我直接碾了过去。”

“我身体里那一片也没和我说过话。起码我是这么觉得的。”哈利静静地说。他往湯姆身邊的地毯上坐下，用空着的那只手捡起了戒指-汤姆一定是不知道什么时候把它弄掉了。在火光的襯托黑宝石的边缘闪现着金红色的光辉。

“你觉得它有多大了？”他柔和的问。

“我也不知道。大概比我大几岁吧？我可能是在离开霍格沃茨后制作出来这个的。我不认为我会再冒险去———”

“去干什么？”

汤姆耸了耸肩。

“去策划另一场谋杀吧。你不是一开启密室就杀了個女孩吗。”哈利带着一股深思熟虑的语气说道。他并没有指责他的意思。 “你就是这樣制作出魂器的，是嗎？”

 

汤姆看了他一眼，对上了他那双坚定不移而又充满好奇的眼睛。這可真聪明，只靠一点线索就推理出了结论。在這方面上哈利展现出了他那种低调的、天生的、不可捉摸的聪慧。

“是啊。”他吐出一口气，承认了。

 

“这就是我的制造过程。但是那次是场意外——我是用我父亲的死亡制作出来的。”

他放开了哈利的手腕，从他的指尖上取回戒指。他用冬青木魔杖变出了一根黑绳子，把戒指穿了起来挂到了自己的脖子上，并塞到了衬衫的领子里面。哈利静静地看着他做完一切。


End file.
